Kuro's Conquest
by KuroMaster
Summary: A spin-off of The Tale of Kuro, my Naruto fanfic. This takes place one year after Kuro leaves the village to train. Kuro is thrown into ancient Japan and now he must conquer it! Will he be able to conquer Japan? Will he ever manage to make it back to his village? Let's find out, by reading the second saga of Kuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Welcome to my new fanfic! My first cross-over. This is really kinda like a spin-off, or a second season, of ' _The Tale of Kuro_ ', so if you haven't read that one, which is a naruto fanfic, then go do so right now, or you won't understand Kuro that much. Anyway, for this, I'll mostly be using the Anime to decide what I will be doing for this, and at other times, I'll be looking at the wiki of the arc that I'm on to see what actually happens. Like, in the anime, Yoshiteru meets Goemon after he joins the Oda clan. But in the light novel, he meets her right after Toukichirou, or Hideyoushi or whatever, dies. So I'll be using whichever one I want, and by the way, for that one, I will be using the light novel. Anyway, let's just get this chapter underway! Oh, and for some of the dialogue, I kept it the same, or changed it a little. Dialogue, as in, what the Monkey(kinda forgot his name) said. Cause Kuro is replacing him :P so he's still in the 21st century playing Nobunaga's Ambition.**

 **P.S. Do you see that cover picture thing? The yellow flower that is the Oda Clan Crest? That will be changing when my stupid lazy friend finish drawing Kuro for me. When It is done, probably in about 500,000 years later after the Sun explodes, then I'll change it. Now, let us begin!**

* * *

It has been one long year since I left the village to train. My fire jutsu master, Kakiyaki Miyori, told me to go out and see the world. He said that it would help with my training, if I search for strong opponents, or find a goal, or something. Frankly, I only paid attention to him when he was teaching me fire jutsu. But I do know one thing: He said to go out to see the world. With my _borrowed_ money, I bought a boat and started sailing east. Eventually, I would reach land.

The boat wasn't really that big, but it was big enough to store a few months supply of food and water. Unfortunately, I didn't have the money to rent a crew, so I sailed solo. Pretty difficult work. Unless you can use clones. However, everything changed when the storm hit. It changed my fate as easily as when I was brought to this world. Yes, I am not from this world of ninja, but I never would of expected to find myself back in my old world, unable to use chakra, but still as strong as I was in the world of ninja and chakra. My name is Kuro and this is my second story.

* * *

As you may already know, my name is Kuro. I am now 14 years old. I have blood-red eyes and black messy hair, that was kinda long on the sides and at the back and was a little bit over my eyes. I was wearing a black scarf, that ended in a red, blood-like teardrop, black and red sleeveless kimono-style top, with armwarmers and leggings. I wore chainmail under my top and I also had on black and red tabi(footwear) and waragi(sandals). As for weapons, I had several shuriken and kunai, aswell as two shortswords. I also had my new wakizashi that I got from my master when he told me to go and see the world. The scabbard was red, with a flowing pattern of gold X's. But, unsheadthing the sword, you would find a beautiful blade. The blade was made of a dark silver, with red ripples running down the edge of the sword, from the tip of the blade, to the hilt. The hilt is black, with the guard being decorated like a spiral and the handle was also black and had a spiral-like decoration aswell. The pommel was red with a black cirle in the middle. Master Mi called it, _Hono no Kiba_ , or _Flame Fang_.

Now, ignoring my master's most prized sword, why was I wearing a completely different kind of outfit that what I usually wear? Well, under the tutelage of my master, I found an interest in clothes that resembled japenese ninja. To explain how I found that interest, I'll never know. Though, I'm sure that this interest will be gone the next time I enter a clothes shop, I still is kinda stylish.

But moving on to the present, I am currently stranded in the middle of nowhere, on a mostly ruined boat that can hardly sail anymore. Why was it mostly ruined? Because of the storm, duh. If you were paying attention to what I was saying earlier, then you would have been able to connect the dots. Storm. Ruined boat. Connection? Probably. In other news, the seagulls are still annoying me, so you can laugh at my predicament. Sigh. My life was already messed up. What with the affinity for killing, torture, and other things dark, I could easily kill someone completely innocent because I was annoyed. In fact, if I was annoyed enough, and if I had a friend, I could easily kill that friend and feel nothing from it. I just didn't have any emotions; any feelings. Sure, I had some. But I didn't have any _good_ emotions or feelings or whatever you call it.

But back to my current situation. I was drifting through the ocean, on my ruined boat that costed 500,000 ryo. Sigh. Life sure was funny sometimes.

Looking forward, I thought I saw something. Something greenish. Could it be? Land? Maybe there is a god. And maybe that god is named Kuro. I finally found land! Drifting for three days, most of my food was ruined from the storm and I was left with scraps. Now, three days after the storm, I had no food left and no way to get any, unless I wanted to take a swim. Sure I could hunt those annoying seagulls, but ya know, I'd rather not cook using fire on a ruined _wooden_ ship. Ship at fire. Surrounded by water, I would burn to death. Or it would atleast lead me to jumping into the water and then drowing from lack of strength. Either way, I now saw land.

Sweet, sweet land.

* * *

Rowing towards the land was pretty difficult. Luckily, I had two oars left over. Sure, they were cracked. Sure, that when I was still rowing to the land I saw, one of the oars broke. Sure, a piece landed in my shoulder and hurt like hell. But atleast I knew how to sew, how to fix my wounds, and that five hours of rowing later, I finally reached my destination: land.

After disinfecting my wound and sewing up my top, I set up camp. By camp, I mean ripping pieces of the boat off and building a campfire. After the fire was alight, I headed out into the forest to find some food, taking only shuriken and kunai. It's not like there are angry people roaming around, right? Even if there were, I could just use Akaoni to kill them in less than a second. Ah, Akaoni. The Kekkai Genkai that only I could use. When I used it, my eyes start to glow red. And when I use the evolved form, stage two, which is what I call it, my eyes still glow red, but my pupils turn yellow. I also noticed, while staring at the mirror, that my pupils also go into a more "diamond-shaped" form. It was just a little bit at the top and bottom, so you couldn't notice unless you looked really hard, but it was there.

In anycase, instead of explaining stuff in my mind, where no one can hear me, because that would be weird: If this was one of those japanese animations, called anime, or a book, or even a fanfiction, then I wouldn't be stranded on a deserted island, or where ever I was. I would be surrounded by, I don't know, girls. Or atleast awesome swords. Maybe I'll finally be alone. I won't have to listen to any annoying idiots. I could be by myself, not caring about the world ending, or how to deal with people, or anything at all. But I have duties. In one year, I must return to my village.

But anyway, I should focus on looking for food. Besides, who am I talking to? Why must I explain things I already know to myself? I should just stop thinking now.

Walking through this forest, I listen for anything moving around the foliage. If any deer, or animal of any kind, are walking around, they would make a noise. And that noise would alert me. Which would cause me to throw the kunai that I'm holding in my mechanical right hand, into the offender's head. Listening silently, hardly moving a muscle, I wait for my prey. I close my eyes and start to search with my mind's eye. Where was food. Where was meat. Where was...deer! I quickly open my eyes and threw my kunai to my right. I turn my head and looked at where the sound came from. A few seconds after I threw my kunai, all was silent. I stealthily walk over to where the sound came from and found a deer lying dead on the forest floor, with one of my distinctly marked kunai in its head. I mark all of my kunai in the same way; by tying on a red and black string on the handle of the kunai. You may find this stupid, and I also find it stupid, but... seriously, who am I talking to? I only mark these stupid kunai because master told me to do that so he can train my mind in finding the right kunai. A stupid training method if you ask me.

But now, I have dead deer to worry about. Why must I worry about it? Because now I have to carry it back to my campsite and cook it. The smoke would alery anyone nearby, and the smell would carry and might draw unwanted attention to myself. But I'm hungry, so I don't care. Even if it brings 100 wolves to me, I would kill them all for this bloody meat. I'm starving.

* * *

A few hours later and I was eating. The deer tasted great. Though, with my cooking abilites, it would taste good even if it was expired. Swallowing down the last bite of the deer, I made my way back to my crashed destroyed expensive boat. I started to dig around the remains until I found what I was looking for: blankets and a pillow. Now I can sleep on the soft beach. Spreading a blanket on the beach, I lied down on it and then placed one ontop of myself. I then placed the pillow underneath my head.

Tomorrow, I will gather up my stuff and search this place. I will find civiliation, or I will find the materials to craft another boat and sail off this island, heading back west to make my way home. But for now, time to sleep.

* * *

The next day, I gathered up all my weapons and hid them on my person. I then gathered up my supplies and placed them in a black knapsack. I had to leave some stuff behind, like the rest of my deer, but I could easily find more food. If there was a town, I could just steal money and food from there. But if there wasn't, I would just return here to build permanent lodgings until I craft a boat to return home.

Walking through the forest, I felt unease. There was something up ahead. Whatever it was, sent shivers down my spine. Whatever was up ahead, will change my destiny. Something was about to happen. Getting closer to what sent shivers down my spine, I start to hear gun shots. But that was impossible! So far, living in the ninja world, there was no guns! Just kunai, shuriken, swords, and other weapons up until the medieval time period. But... the sound I'm hearing was definitely from guns! Getting closer to the sounds, I also heard war crys and the sound of horses. Where was I?

Entering a clearing, I soon found my answer. Samurai. And the flags they wore on their back were familiar from my history lessons in my original world. It looked like a black flower and it was surrounded by yellow. That was the clan crest for Oda Nobunaga. So, I was in the Sengoku period. Hm. Makes sense. Whatever brought me into the ninja world, could probably take me out. As for going back into time, it could probably do that too. Mysterious powers are like that. Always doing random things, making no sense, and-

Just then, a guy in armour with black hair tied into a short ponytail, grabbed me and made me run with him.

"Kid! Why are you just standing around here for? It's not safe!" To prove his point, gun shots hit the ground near us. Around us, I could see samurai on horses with spears and swords and samurai with guns opening fire on them. "We gotta get moving!"

"Woah! Slow down. Where are we running to that is safe?" I asked him.

"I'm defecting to Oda's side! I'd rather be with the Oda than with the Imagaya! Since your on Oda's side, help me, okay?"

"Look, buddy, I'm not on Oda's side. I'm not on anyone's side! I just got here, in fact. And I-"

"Look out kid!" He pushed me out of the way, and a bullet shot through his back and out of his chest. I landed to the ground and stared at my saviour. Though I barely heard the bullet because of the sound of the battle, I could have easily have dodged that. Infact, I was just about to do that when he pushed me out of the way! Well, since he _did_ technically kinda saved me, I might as well hear his dying wish, or whatever. Who knows, I might just get something out of it.

"To think my life would be taken by a stray bullet..."

"Listen old man, I may not know you, and you may not know me, but what was your dream? Don't you want to fulfill it or something?"

"What is your... name kid?"

"Kuro." I stated simply.

"Kuro, huh?" Looking closely at his face, he kinda reminds me of a monkey. Wonder why. "My dream of having a castle, a country, and lots of women... Live it for me!"

"Uh, what? What are you saying?"

"You can do it, Kuro!" He tipped his head back, prepared to die.

"Wait. What is your name old man?"

"My name is Kinoshita Toukichirou." Wait a minute. Toukichirou? Why did that name sound so familiar...

"Wait a minute, you're Toyotomi Hideyoshi!" What was he _doing_ here? But wait, if he dies, wouldn't history get screwed up? "Hey, old man! Don't die! You're supposed to serve Nobunaga and unite Japan!" Looking confused, Hideyoshi opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Nobunaga? The head of the Oda family is Oda... Nobuna." He started to raise his arm, but then he dropped it. He was dead. Hearing a noise behind me, I turned around.

"Who are you?" I said to the girl. The girl infront of me, was very petite. She had bright pink eyes, short silver hair, and wore similar clothing as me, a ninja-ish attire.

In a very...uh, _unique_ voice, the girl introduced herself. "My name is Hachisuka Goemon. I've come to serve you in place of my master, Kinoshita." She started to bite her tonuge at the end of her sentence. I narrowed my eyes at her and she grew a little unconfortable. "I'm not good with long sentences." she stated.

"So, are you Toukichirou's daughter or something?"

"His companion!" she instantly replied. "He is the trunk, and I am the vine hiding in its shade. Together, we will make our way in the world. That was out promise."

"I see. So you can do, around thirty or so letters, tops."

"Sh-shut up!"

"Well, enough messing around. We're kinda stuck here in a battle. We should probably meet up with Nobu..." Remembering what Kunoshita said, I stopped what I was saying. He said that the head of the Oda family was Oda Nobuna. So, since the name is different, I can't accidently slip up and get it wrong. "And meet up with Oda Nobuna. Is that okay with you, Goemon?"

"Yes!" she said.

"Then let's see... do you see where Nobuna is?" I asked her. She looked around a little bit before she pointed at a girl riding a white horse.

"Over there!"

She had long blonde hair that was tied up into a ponytail. She had big brown eyes and she was wearing a red cape and armor. She carried a katana in her right hand. An enemy cavalry unit was following her around, until they clashed together. She had jumped off her horse to avoid a deadly blow, but the enemy samurai jumped off aswell and striked down at her with his own katana. The two blades rang off each other and the girl's katana broke in half. He jumped back and prepared himself by raising his sword. Was that girl seriously Oda Nobuna?

"Your life is mine."

"Stop right there!" I stepped infront of the girl, who may or may not be Oda Nobuna, and drew one of my two shortswords, and pointed the sword at the samurai. "Goemon, leave this one to me. Just make sure no one is sneaking up on us." Goemon nodded and disappeared in a shadowy smoke-like way. That was kinda cool. Much better than disappearing in a puff of smoke.

A new samurai appeared, riding on a horse, holding a spear. The one that was standing started to talk. "Are you an Oda soldier, too?" he asked, pointing his katana at me.

"Just finish them already!" yelled the mounted samurai in anger.

"Understood!" the unmounted samurai said and started to charge towards me. I prepared myself for a small battle. The samurai charged at me, and slashed at me with his katana, but I easily blocked it. He backed up. I slashed vertically down at me, but he blocked it, but he still backed up from the force of my attack. I closed the distance between us, and I stabbed upwards with my sword. The sword entered his chest and came out of the other side as I stood up. I pulled back my sword and the samurai fell down, dead.

Just then, another girl, with chocolate brown hair, tied into a ponytail by a red string, with brown eyes, and wearing armour, and a halberd, came riding in with reinforements. The last enemy samurai, the one on the horse, shrunk back in fear. "No! It's Onishibata! Retreat!" The samurai turned his horse around and started riding off, along with the other samurai that were on his side. Onishibata and her reinforcements followed after them in order to vanquish them, but she stopped when she reached us.

"Are you unharmed?" she asked the girl I just saved, which is definitely Oda Nobuna.

"I'm fine. Keep pressing forward and rout the Imagawa." Onishibata then turned her horse around and chased after the fleeing enemy. "And you... who are you?" she asked me. "To save the head of the Oda family, you must be one of my foot soldiers, or are you defecting?"

"If you must know, I'm not on your side and I'm not defecting. In fact, I just decided to do something drastic." I gave a pause for drama to build up, though it was wasted on this girl. "I request that you allow me to join your side as a vassel."

* * *

 _"This is the Sengoku era. The land is divided between powerful warlords, who ceaselessly fight amongst themselves. Any internal power struggle is an invitation for your neighbors to attack. Thus, it was decided that the firstborn child, regardless of gender, would become the head of the family. The result of this was the birth of the Princess Generals."_

* * *

Traveling through a mountainous region, covered in forest was pretty boring. The girl I saw ealier, the one that was wearing armour, was the fierce Shibata Katsuie, her nickname is Riku.

According to history, she was supposed to be a bearded old guy, or something. But I guess that since Nobunaga is a girl named Nobuna, then Katsuie would also be a girl.

But finally, arriving at Nobuna's compound, I found myself sitting in the middle of the room, facing Nobuna. To my right, was Katsuie and a little girl wearing tiger skin. On my left, was a girl with indigo hair and eyes, who kept smiling.

"So? You want to serve the Oda family?" I bowed down, with my hands and knees on the floor.

"Please, Lord Nobunaga, let-" Oh. Crap. Slip of the tongue. Nobuna jumped at me and kicked me in the face. I decided not to move out of the way to make her feel better. She then started stepping on my face, stomping all over it with her foot, like she was squishing a bug.

"What is this? You messed up the name of the general you want to serve? Are you an idiot?! I told you, my name is _Nobuna_! So, what's your name?"

"Kuro." Stepping on my face, made my name sound a bit wrong, but I think she got my name right.

"Got it." Taking her foot off my face, she started to move away. "It's monkey." Walking away, Nobuna returned to where she was sitting.

"It's not monkey." I said, getting up. "It's Kuro. And besides, I kinda came from the future, so-" Nobuna turned around and kicked me once again.

"I don't believe in gods or buddhas. And no human would say something so weird. That means your a monkey." She then turned away from me.

"Then, we can call him monkey. But if we're going to use him as a retainer, he'll need some sort of role." Said the girl with indigo hair. Her name is Niwa Nagahide. Her nickname is Manchiyo. The Oda family's tactician. She giggled a little bit at the end.

"You're right." agreed Nobuna. "It felt good to step on him. He can be in charge of my shoes." Nagahide snapped shut her fan.

"That will do nicely. Seventy points." she said.

"And why's that?" I asked calmly, sitting back up. "I'm a monkey a _nd_ in charge of your shoes?" Don't make me laugh. But wait. I'm remembering something. Does her calling me _Monkey_ mean I'm supposed to take his place? The same name Nobunaga gave Toyotomi Hideyoshi, the man who united Japan. That sounds kinda good. I'd love to conquer Japan.

* * *

Dismissed from Nobuna's little court, I was dragged off to where I'll be staying at. "This is kinda shabby." I said sighing.

"' _Be grateful that you were even given a place to stay,_ " is what the princess says." said the little girl wearing tiger skinned clothing, who was holding a spear in her left hand. Maeda Toshiie. Her nickname is Inuchiyo. The greatest spear wielder in the Oda clan.

"Well, I was thrown into the Sengoku Era with hardly anything of my own, so I can't really ask for much." I just wish I still had my money from my own time, or the small amount of money I brought with me here. But then again, I'm pretty sure that there is a different currency, or something. But atleast I have my weapons.

"Is it not to your taste?" asked an old guy entering the small house.

"Old man Asano." said Inuchiyo.

Old man Asano looked at me before he began speaking again. "Oh, my. How valiant you look. You look much like I did in my youth." Right, old man. You looked "a lot" like me when you were younger. Right. I rolled my eyes. "So much so that I wish you'd marry my daughter Nene and take over my inn."

"Really? Can't marry anyone I haven't met yet though. So introduce us." Though I won't marry her.

"Very well." he said, getting up. He left the room and soon enough, he came back inside with a little girl.

"I'm Nene!" she stated, raising a wooden spoon. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Monkey!"

"She's way too young, so, no thanks." I said quietly.

"You're a very noisy person, Mr. Monkey!"

"I'm not a monkey, and I wasn't loud. My name is Kuro."

Nene giggled. "I understand, Mr. Monkey." she said, not understanding, and hitting me in the head with her wooden spoon.

I sighed. "Whatever."

* * *

 _"With no idea of how to get home, I'll have to survive here. It sucks that it's not Nobunaga, just some snippy little girl named Nobuna, but conquering Japan doesn't sound so bad. Just wait, old man. From now on, I'll live your dream! Or, atleast, some of it!"_ I said, lying down to sleep.

* * *

In some distant place, from where Kuro was, still in Japan, was Imagawa Yoshimoto. Ruler of the eastern coastal provinces and the countess closest to conquering Japan. "So you couldn't slay that idiot Nobuna?"

"I-I'm really sorry." replied a petite girl with green hair. "We almost had her, and then, somebody interfered. Matsudaira Motoyasu. Later, she will become Tokugawa Ieyasu, but currently, she is a mere servant to the Imagara family. She giggled nervously.

"As punishment, I'll have to cut your pay again!" said Yoshimoto.

"Not that! I'm already eating nothing but potatoes four days a week.

"Ohohohohohoho!" laughed Yoshimoto. Appearing from behind her, in shadows, was Hanzo. "Is that you, Hanzo?"

"The interference came from a man the Oda call "Monkey"." said Hanzo.

"Ohohohohoho! So, she's taken in a monkey? Nobuna is such a fool!"

* * *

 **Somewhere, the next morning, in a place far away from Kuro, still in Japan, soldiers stabbed their spears into strawmen for training.** "Yoshitatsu plans on attacking Oda. He's still young." Saitou Dousan, the count of Mino. A legend of the Sengoku Era, who began as a merchant and grew to rule an entire province.

"Nobuhide, the Tiger of Owari Province, has died." said one of the three men behind Dousan.

"And the one who rose in his place..." said another.

"...Is a foolish girl with a taste for barbarian fashions." said the third one.

"Normally, she would make an excellent target." said Dousan.

"Indeed. If you leave it to us and Yoshitatsu, we shall destroy her immediately."

"I would take the opposite approach, and befriend her." said Dousan.

"Impossible!" one of the three said.

"To do what others would never consider. That's what it takes to conquer the land." finished Saitou Dousan.

* * *

 **Back to Oda's compund, in Owari Province...**

"The Viper of Mino Provice has requested an audience." said Nobuna.

"The Viper? Do you mean Saitou Dousan?"

"But Mino Province is a rival of ours." said Nagahide.

"It's not surprising." said Nobuna.

"Wh-why is that?" asked Katsuie.

"Because if I were going to ally with somebody, it would be the Viper." Katsuie and Nagahide looked at each other for a few moments before returning their gaze to Nobuna's smiling confident face.

If I remember correctly... "You didn't believe I was from the future, did you?" I said to Nobuna, crossing my arms.

"And?" she asked

"I'll prove it." Narrowing my eyes, I continued. "You'll be meeting with Saitou Dousan at, um, Shoutokuji Temple."

"What are you talking about? We haven't decided on a place yet."

Then a messenger came a got onto a knee infront of Nobuna, outside. "Mino Province just gave us the location of the conference." she said.

"Huh? W-where?" asked Nobuna.

"Right. Shoutokuji Temple, I'm told." This got many shocked faces from Nobuna's court.

"Impossible." said Katsuie.

"What a surprise." said Nagahide. "Ninety points."

"Monkey, how did you know?" asked Nobuna.

"Well, first, stop calling me monkey. Second, I'm from the "future" and I'm a genius. So, of course I would know where it would be at." Plus, when your step-mother is the principle of a major academic school, your kinda forced to learn a whole bunch of stuff at home and at school. Japanese history was one of the things she covered for me at home with a tutor and a whole bunch of historical books and whatnot. Plus, the second I heard about the One-Eyed Dragon, I wanted to learn more, so I read all about it online. "Well, we should start heading there now. I'll just go prepare." I got up and left the room.

* * *

Later, we were traveling through another forest. "You sure brought a lot of riflemen." I said to Nobuna.

"500 riflemen. Pretty impressive, aren't they? I brought them to show off to the Viper." she said. she said this while she sat on her horse, while I had to walk. How unfair was that? I mean, I'm used to running for miles and miles and miles, but sometimes I want to relax too! But getting back on track, I'm pretty sure Dousan sees Nobunaga heading to the meeting and does something, what was it again?

 **Over where Dousan is, watching Nobuna heading to the meeting...**

"If we kill Nobuna here, Owari Province will belong to the Saitou family." giggled a girl with long hair. Akechi Juubei Mitsihide, famous for her literary and military talent. A young genius who has begun to distinguish herself.

"Do you think it will be that easy?" asked Dousan.

"Of course! Everything is ready."

"Hmm."

 **Back to Kuro...**

"Hey Nobuna!" I said, getting her attention.

"You address your lord like that?" she said back to me.

"Have your men light their rifles!"

"What happens if the rifles explode?"

"Are your men that stupid?"

"Of course not! Don't underestimate us! Light your rifles!" She called out to her riflemen.

 **Now back to Dousan...**

"Heeee!" screamed Mitsuhide. "We've got trouble! Impossible!"

"Hm. Impressive." said Dousan, looking at how Nobuna's soldiers have lit their rifles. "She had the rifles lit despite the fact that they might explode. She's either a complete fool, or..."

 **And now, we arrive at Shoutokuji Temple.**

Me, Inuchiyo, and Katsuie sat outside the temple, with Katsuie sitting right next to the door and me and Inuchiyo sitting at the bottom of the stairs leading into the temple. I could feel Goemon looking on from the rafters of the temple inside, making sure nothing sneaky happens. Though, I could've done that too.

"She's late." said Dousan.

"Lord Dousan," whispered Mitsuhide, "you really shouldn't dress like that during an important meeting."

"She'll do the same." said Dousan back. "Making the other person feel at ease is part of being a great leader."

'So he _was_ watching us ealier. Anyway, is the girl next to him Mitsuhide? I don't know. Why did some of the male generals turn into female generals? This is weird. Unless history was always like this, and we just got it wrong. Maybe there was really no Nobunaga, but there was Nobuna.'

"I've kept you waiting, Viper." From the other side of the room, the screen door opened up, revealing Nobuna, dressed in a yukata.

"What?" said Dousan. "Wh-wh-wh-why? I mean, you're so beautiful."

Giggling, Nobuna said, "Did I surprise you?" Dousan nodded several times. "Well?"

"Why did you change your clothes?"

"I'm meeting the Viper of Mino. It wouldn't be right to wear my usual clothes."

After a pause, Dousan recovered. "I see." he said.

' _These two..._ ' I thought to myself. ' _Dousan tried to make Nobuna feel at ease, and Nobuna showed respect for Dousan._ '

A few minutes later, and the meeting continued. "You seem to have brought a lot of riflemen." said Dousan.

"Now is the age of the rifle." said Nobuna.

"Many say they're barbarian toys."

"Anyone foolish enough to say such a thing would be downed in a single shot by my foot soldiers. The Owari Province soldiers are said to be the weakest in Japan, but with rifles in their hands, they're the strongest."

'Someday, I'm pretty sure that those rifles will destroy the strongest cavalry of the Sengoku Era: Takeda's cavalry! I think. Pretty exciting stuff will be happening soon, huh?'

"After you've allied with me, will you attack Suruga Province and Imagawa?" asked Dousan.

"No. Mino." Katsuie and Mitsuhide expressed surprise at what Nobuna said. Dousan was calm.

"Why focus on Mino Province?"

"The same reason you did, Viper. The one who rules Mino Province rules the nation. It's the center of Japan, dividing the east and west. Build a well-constructed castle here, and the nation is as good as yours. To make a wealthy country, where merhcants travel freely. That was your ambition, wasn't it?"

Dousan laughed a little bit. "So you know all about it?" Nobuna stood up.

"I'm taking Mino Province." She declared. Mitsuhide put her hand her on her sword and Katsuie did the same. Inuchiyo outstretched her hand and placed it on my left shoulder, trying to push me back. Dousan threw out his arm, stopping Mitsuhide. He placed it back in his lap, before he continued talking.

"Do you think I'll let you?" he said.

"What if I told you that I will carry on your dream?"

"What?"

"I'll destroy the old systems that have wrought havoc across Japan, and turn this into a country that can compete with the barbarian nations. I've set my sights on the whole world!"

"Hahahahaha! So your gaze already lies beyond the sea? Your ideals are correct. But no one can follow you there. The fact that they call you a fool is proof of that."

"Even so, I'll keep moving forward."

"Destroying anything that gets in your way?" Now, Dousan stood up. "If you wish to start with Mino, then I accept your challenge."

"That's what I want." Thunder rumbled outside as a storm was about to go off.

"Wait a second." I said, standing up and calmly walking up the steps.

Katsuie grabbed my arm and tried to throw me down, but when she couldn't, she stopped trying. "You idiot! Do you want to be killed?" Mitsuhide turned around, standing up and put her hand back on her sword.

"Get back, Monkey!" Nobuna said, throwing her left arm in the air, to her side.

"Saitou Dousan!" I said. "I know what you're actually thinking. I believe that you know what lies in store for Mino. Why are you being so stubborn?"

"What are you talking about?" said Nobuna.

"This will be interesting." Dousan said, almost whispering. Speaking up, he said, "Let him speak."

"Monkey..." Katsuie said, letting go of my arm.

"It's fine." I said. "Let me do this." Dousan took Mitsuhide's offered sword and I stepped forward, closer to him. Thunder boomed outside. When I got close enough, he swung the sword at my neck, but stopped before it hit it.

"One wrong word and your head will be lying on the floor." warned Dousan.

"Apologize, Monkey!" causioned Nobuna. "There's still time."

"Dousan, when this meeting is over, you'l tell your men something like this: "My children shall tie their horses at the gate of The Fool of Owari."

"Wh-what?!" shouted Dousan, pulling back a step.

"In other words," I continue, "you already know your son can't defeat Nobuna. You know it can't happen!" I stared into Dousan's eyes, full of confidence of being mostly right. Like I'd remember "every" thing that happened in this time period. Thunder continued to rumble outside. I could tell that Goemon was on the rafters, with a kunai in her left hand, ready to jump down in case anything happens. Though I don't think anything _will_ happen.

"Mhmhmhahaha. Child, how did you know what I was thinking?"

"I just knew."

"What?"

"I'm kinda from the future. You're going to hand Mino over to Nobuna. If you don't, your entire life will have been a waste. Saitou Dousan, Oda Nobuna is the only one who can continue your dreams."

"Kid..." We stared at eachother seriously for a few more seconds before Dousan removed the sword from my neck. Even if he did swing, I could've easily have dodged it and killed him at the same time. "I have completely lost."

"What? Viper?" said Nobuna, kinda confused.

"I didn't expect anyone from the future." said Dousan.

"Around 450 years or so in the future. There, Saitou Dousan is a hero of the Sengoku Era." I think. Or, that's what I remembered it being anyway.

"Is he? I wrote my name in the annals of history, then." Stabbing the sword into the floorboards of the temble, Dousan continued. "Thanks to you, the Viper has become true to himself at the very end." Looking at Nobuna, he said, "I will prepare a treaty handing Mino Province over to little Miss Nobuna. I will give Mino to my new daugher, Nobuna!" said Dousan, finishing his short speech.

"Really? said Nobuna, hardly believing what she was hearing, but smiling nevertheless.

"Thus, the Owari and Mino Provinces formed an alliance."

 **Somewhere else...**

"Have you gone mad, Father?! I refuse to accept it!" said Yoshiteru.

 **Back to Kuro...**

"I guess I'll praise you for this. It's thanks to you." said Nobuna, not even looking at me.

"Why don't you say it to my face, and maybe then it won't feel like a lie?"

"Shut up, already! Just give me my shoes! We're leaving!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Here ya go." I bent down and retrieved her shoes and gave them to her. We then set out for the Owari Province.

* * *

 **And there ya go. If you liked it, please leave a review saying what you thought of it and for anything I accidently did wrong. If you liked it, also please leave a favorite and follow if you want to, I mean, you don't " _have_ " to do it, and I don't " _want_ " you to do it...totaly being Tsundere :P. But no seriously, if you enjoyed this, please leave a review, favorite, and maybe even a follow. If you didn't like it, please leave a review saying what you didn't like, and I'll try to fix it. Like I said at the beginning, if you haven't read ' _The Tale of Kuro_ ', please go and read it to find out more about Kuro. Thanks. Arigato. PEACE!**

 ** _P.S._ If you hate this, and you leave a review saying, that, " _it started good, but then blah blah blah, insert negative shit here_ ," I will find you and kill you. I seriously hate it when people lie by saying that it was good, but then only give negative shit. If your gonna do that, then atleast don't say something like, " _I only read this to insult it_." If you do " _that_ " I will find you and your family and friend, and everybody important to you, and kill them all infront of you, and then I will kill you painfully. If you loved this and you do this as a joke and then at the end say " _JK it was awesome_ ," I will personally give the wall right next to you a round house kick to remember. Or the air. Depends on where you are when I find you. But anyway, I hoped you enjoyed reading, if you didn't please read this paragraph again, " _carefully_ " this time. PEACE!**

 ** _P.S.S._ My favorite character from Nobuna no Yabou, is Goemon. She is just so awesome and adorable XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo. Welcome to the second chapter of this cross-over. So far, not that popular, huh? Well, I didn't expect, like, 4,000 views all in one night. But anyway, I don't really care, eventually this might get popular-ish. Eventually. But anyway, the first chapter was just more of an introduction I guess. This is where the fun begins. Mostly. I guess. Well, I'll be branching off from the anime now and again to do my own thing, adding plot I guess. As if this " _needed_ " more. Anyway, I don't have anything else to say, so let's start this chapter! Oh. I just found out, half way through this, that sheadth, is actually sheath. For some strange reason, I always thought that there was a " _d_ " in it. XD.**

* * *

I yawned. I sat up from sleeping and stretched my arms to the side. I stretched my legs and started to stand up. In the middle of standing up, Goemon appeared out of nowhere, appearing from the shadows as if she was waiting in them for hours. Which she wasn't. She jumped in from somewhere, or something.

"Gwood morning." she said, bitting her tongue on the first syllable

"Yo, Goemon. Ya needed something?" I asked, scratching my left arm.

"No."

"Alright then. Now give me a few minutes to get changed." Goemon exited the room and waited for me. A few minutes later and I was back to wearing the clothes I came here with. "So, Goemon. What's for breakfast?"

"Leaves."

"Leaves?" Do I not have the money for anything _more_ than leaves?

"I'm told that they are gwood."

"Right... told as in, your not eating them?"

"Yes. I already ate." Probably a much better breakfast than _leaves_. Seriously, who eats _leaves_?

"Okay. I guess you're dismissed. Go... do something."

"Right!" Goemon disappeared in shadowy smoke. However she does that, it's much better than puffing out of existance, or any other of the numerous ways to disappear as a ninja.

"Well, might as well just eat." I exited my small room and went to where leaves were being served.

"Make sure you eat it all up!" said Nene, loudly.

"Are these even good Nene? And what kind of leaves are these?" I asked, staring at the leaves as they were being heated up in a pan with water.

Inuchiyo, who was sitting down right next to the pot, was holding three of the leaves in her small hand. "Delicious ukogi leaves." she responded.

"So, where did you get these leaves? No, wait. Don't tell me." I turned around and looked outside where there were several huge hedges with similar leaves. "Right there?"

"Yup." Inuchiyo stated.

"Here you go!" said Nene as she filled up my proffered bowl with delicious ukogi leaves. Yum. I need money. I need a new job. Why did I want to join Nobuna anyway? Oh, yeah. Nobunaga, or Nobuna, dies, Hideyoshi, which is now me, conquers Japan. I thought life would be sweet; just uphill from here. Now I feel like I'm going downhill.

I sighed. "How did things _ever_ get so bad that I'm forced to eat _leaves_ of all things? Don't any of you have money for _bread_ or something?" I used my chopsitcks to grab some of the leaves from my bowl and brought it to my mouth. I stopped for a few seconds before I opened my mouth to eat the leaves. After I finished chewing and eating the leaves, I realized how little my existance means right now. I also realized another thing. "Atleast these leaves are good."

"Eat them and you're sure to get a promotion! The recipe's been passed down in these barracks for generations!" said Nene as she stirred up the pot full of leaves.

"So, if I want real food, I have to get a promotion? Sounds agreeable." I continued eating the leaves until there were none left in my bowl. "Atleast the leaves were... good." I said, lying down on the floor. I want real food. Just then, Katsuie walked into the room.

"Yo. Ya need something?" I asked, sitting back up, staring at her.

"Monkey, please come with me." she said.

"Hm? Ya need me or something?"

"Just come with me!" she said, raising her voice a tad bit.

"Alright." I got up and followed Katsuie out of the room and out onto the street. A few seconds later and Inchiyo followed after us.

* * *

" _In Owari Province, a new market system has allowed people the riht to trade freely, bringing more prosperity than the people have ever known_."

* * *

Walking down the street, going wherever Katsuie wanted me to go to, she finally stopped and looked back. "Inuchiyo, why are you following us?"

"I can't?" she said simply. I sighed and stopped walking to see what Katsuie's response would be.

"I suppose you can." she said. The reaction was lacking.

After a minute of silence, Inuchiyo broke it. "Are you two having a tryst?" she said suspiciously. **(A/N If you didn't know what tryst means, it is a private, romantic rendezvous between lovers for the noun. For the verb, it is to keep a private, romantic rendezvous.)**

Katsuie reacted in surprise, a blush on her cheeks. "D-dont be stupid!" she said, a bit angrily.

"No. But who knows? We might be going out for some fun." I said, with a small grin on my face. Katsuie looked at me, but before she could say anything, Inuchiyo spoke up.

"Fun with fat?" she asked, poking Katsuie's chest. Katsuie responded by punching her in the head, albeit lightly, Inuchiyo stilled rubbed the place she hit.

I laughed quietly to myself. "They are more than just _fat_. I mean, babies _do_ drink milk from their mother's-" Before I could finish my sentence, Katsuie swung her fist at my head, but I easily ducked under it, laughing.

"How uncouth." said a childish voice from behind me. I turned around to see who said that. A kid was sitting on a table with red cloth over it. Three girls in similar clothing sat near him and a fourth one stood behind him. "I thought I'd take a look at my sister's monkey, I didn't think I'd see this." Oda Kanjuurow Nobukatsu. If Nobuna hadn't been born, he would have become head of the Oda Clan.

"See what? An awesome guy, making jokes, and dodging fists?" I replied.

"Hmph." said Nobukatsu. "Maybe a monkey is a good match for my stupid and boorish sister." The girls around him started to gigle.

I walked towards Nobukatsu. "First, I'm not a monkey. Second, usually the one insulting someone, is what they are insulting someone with. You call your sister stupid and a boor, so _you're_ the one who's stupid and a boor." Katsuie quickly got behind me and started to whisper to me.

"Monkey, hold your tongue."

"You know he's insulting Nobuna, right?" I asked, looking at her to make sure she understands what an insult is, before I explain it to her.

She narrowed her eyes before she continued. "I'm a minister of the Oda family, but my official position is Master Nobukatsu's aide. I'm in his command."

"Hahahaha! You don't know anything, do you?" laughed Nobukatsu. "Like what my sister did at father's funeral..." Nobuna had taken father's ashes and threw them into the breeze. Though she had tears in her eyes, she tried to act tough. "If I leave the country to her, Owari will be ruined."

"Well, one, I know a lot more things than you. And two, what would you do with Owari Province? Do you have some ambition for the country?" I asked, kinda looking down at him, mostly because of a height difference.

After a pause, Nobukatsu spoke up. "I'll use a national campaign to get everyone to eat rice jelly!"

"That's stupid. You're disqualified. You're not worthy of being a count. You could probably only be the governor of a prefecture. Probably."

"I take it back! I'll destroy the Imagawa and Saitou! And then..." Because of my " _overwhelming power_ " **(A/N DZ Abridged reference. Take it or leave. Atush.)** he started to stutter in his speech. "I'll bring all the cute girls to Owari!"

"I know some people who'd like that, but... I'm not one of them! That's still no good! If _you_ could be a count, then even _I_ could." Though I can be _much_ more than a count. Being a bit scared, or nervous, Nobukatsu continued with what he said earlier.

"A-anyway, my sister is a fool." He backed up a step. "An embarrassment to the Oda clan! Even Mother hated her since she was a child, never speaking to her. Violent, selfish, and always friendly with barbarians... All she talked about was rifles and conquest. I can see why my mother didn't like her. My Mother said that I should've been the one to succeed my father, not my foolish sister." What would a responsible adult do in this case? Hit him? Tell him he's wrong? Agree? Probably agree. But I'll go with the hitting, cause it's more fun.

I punched him in the head. "Ouch!" he cried out.

"Monkey!" said Katsuie, placing her left arm on my right shoulder, trying to pull me back, or something.

"Never call your sister a fool again." She may be called Nobuna the Fool, but when a family member say it, it hurts ten times worse than an enemy saying it.

Nobukatsu backed up and sat down on the table, rubbing his head. One of the girls went behind him and placed a hand on his head and shoulder. "You're just a mere soldier! I'll have your head! Off with his head!" he said, pointing at me. Katsuie then drew her sword and pointed it at me.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this." she said a bit nervously.

"Woah, woah. Calm down." I raised my hands, but a small smile appeared on my face and my heart started to beat faster. "Besides, it's kinda your fault this is even happening. If you didn't pamper Nobukatsu so much, then Nobuna would have been able to unify Owari.

"And," said Inuchiyo, "Nobuna likes having having Monkey around, so if you do this, she may not like you as much anymore." Katsuie froze and she let out a gasp.

"I...I'm sorry." She sheaths her sword and retreats.

"Thanks Inuchiyo." I said to the small girl. She nodded. "Well, might as well go to Nobuna to hear her decision, or whatever."

* * *

"Do you realize what you've done?" asked Nobuna.

"Master Nobukatsu has ordered me to cut off his head and deliver it to him." said Katsuie. "If you refuse, he'll start another rebellion."

"He always does." said Nagahide.

"Ah, right." said Nobuna.

"So we'll give him Kuro's head?" asked Inuchiyo.

"Ah-ah of course we won't!" yelled Nobuna.

"But rebellion would be a problem. If the Oda family is divided in two..." Nobuna jumped at me, kicking me in the face.

"Don't lecture me!" she said. "Whose fault do you think this is?!"

"If Master Nobukatsu rebels, then I'll have to fight Lord Nobuna." Said Katsuie. Then, a really determined look appeared on her face and she jumped up, taking out her sword. She swung it back and prepared to cut downwards to kill me. "The only option here is to cut off Monkey's head!"

Then, Inuchiyo, Nagahide, and Nobuna stopped Katsuie. By kicking me down so they can step on me. I hate this job. Can I have a new one? Preferably one that deals with conquest, war, and violence.

"Calm down, Katsuie." said Nobuna.

"If a foot soldier hits him, that's clearly unacceptable." said Nagahide. "But if he were higher ranked, a general for instance, then couldn't we work something out?"

"From foot soldier to general in one step, huh?" said Nobuna quietly. Nagahide nodded.

"However, he'd have to earn that title."

Nobuna looked down, thinking. "3000 kan..." **(A/N 1 Kan = 1000 copper "mon" coins.)** "Use 3000 kan to bring me 8000 koku worth of rice in one week." **(A/N 1 koku = enough rice to feed one man for a year.)** said Nobuna.

"But at Owari's market price, he'd only be able to buy 4000 koku."

"If he can't do that, he doesn't deserve it."

"So, you want me to get as much rice as I can at half the market rate. Okay. All I have to do is to buy some stuff here, then sell it at a town that will buy it for a higher price. Rinse and repeat. Buy, sell, buy, sell then let the money flow." I'll get the 8000 koku required, then I'll get some extra cash for myself. Win-win. Even if I fail, and I have to die, I can just flee, or something. I am not dying here.

"If you can't do it in a week, you're going to lose your head." warned Nobuna.

* * *

"Don't worry, I can do this. I used to be rich, so I was taught about these things. Of course, where I came from, it would be a bit more difficult, but in this time, it will be _much_ easier." I told Inuchiyo.

"I don't really understand." replied Inuchiyo, quietly.

"Well, just do what I say and we can get 8000 koku. Hey, Goemon." Goemon appeared dangling down from the rafters, so she was upside down.

"I'm told you need lots of rice. The Kawanami ninjas were originally thieves. Breaking and entering is a sim..." At this point, Goemon bit her tongue. "Simple task for us."

"Hm. Stealing the rice would be great, but I'd get no profit from it. I'd rather build up the money, buy the rice, and have some extra money left over."

"Why not steal money aswell?" asked Goemon.

My eyes shot wide open. "Your a genius Goemon! But I'd rather not steal. Let's just do this fair and square. It'd be more fun that way." Goemon was blushing from being called a genius and Inuchiyo looked on without a change on her face.

"But it's 8000 koku!"

"I just need to increase my 3000 kan to 6000 kan. Let me tell you how I'd do this. First, I need to use all my money to buy goods here in Kiyosu. I'll then take them to a town where they're worth more, sell them there, to buy more goods, take them to another town and sell them for more again. If I keep doing this, making 6000 kan won't take any time at all! It's a simple marketing strategy: Buying goods, then selling them at a different place at a higher price than when you bought it!"

"Ohhh!" echoed Goemon and Inuchiyo.

"Well, we might as well get started. We'll keep this to towns under Oda's command before we move outside her borders. It'll be much simpler doing it here, than getting caught outside our territory by the enemy."

"Right." said Goemon.

"Well, then, is there anything else we need before we go?" I asked the two lolis. **(A/N If you don't know what lolis are, they are basically small girls. Even if they're 40, if they look like they're 10 or something, then they are lolis. If you now think I'm stupid or retarded for putting this in, then I shall... do something drastic. Like, betray the Oda, and make the Date Clan take over Japan, with the One-Eyed Dragon, Date Masamune, as the Shogun! Whahahahaha! Oh, btw, Date Masamune, AKA, One-Eyed Dragon, is my favorite :P. I liked him way more than nobunaga. Like in pokemon conquest, sure Nobunaga used dragon types, and had two legendarys, but Masamune is awesome! He used...flying types...and...Sometimes I cry when I go to sleep because the world is so unfair that they never respect the people I like most*sad face* like when whoever made pkmn conquest didn't put growlithe or arcanine in the game...that hurt my feelings more than if someone punched me in the face and murdered my family*sad face* Wait. Why are we talking about this? Let's get back on track.)**

"No!" they said at the same time.

"Excellent! Goemon, I want you to find out where we can buy some items at cheaper prices, then we'll go there to buy it so we can sell it at a town that will buy it for a greater price. Can you do that?" I asked her.

"Yes!" She started to leave, but I stopped her.

"I aslo want you to get the Kawanami and make sure that they know what is going on. They will be the ones transporting the money and items and all that."

"Right!" Goemon disappeared in a shadowy mist, leaving just me and Inuchiyo.

"Well. We might as well head out."

"'Kay." said Inuchiyo.

* * *

 **Somewhere with Nobukatsu and his two advisors...**

"His failure's all but decided." said Nobukatsu. "I can't wait a week!"

"This is your chance." one of his advisors advised.

"If Lord Nobuna doesn't give you his head after the week is up, you have the perfect excuse to rebel." the other advised.

 **Nobuna and Nagahide...**

"Okay." said Nobuna, after she stirred up some green tea. The tea looked like foam.

"You need to make the tea more calmy." advised Nagahide. Nobuna placed the tea cup infront of Nagahide.

"It's fine. It's all the same when it's in your stomach." Nagahide picked up the tea cup and brought it to her lips, but didn't drink it. "Anyway, how's Monkey doing?" Nagahide brought the cup down.

"Are you worried?" she asked.

"I-I'm just asking!" cried Nobuna. "What about Nobukatsu?"

"He's preparing for war." said Nagahide, calmly. Nobuna completely stopped when she heard that. "Will you forgive him again?" Nobuna looked up at Nagahide and a few moments later, gave her answer.

"I'll kill him." she said, closing her eyes.

"He's your flesh and blood."

"If I can't unite my own house, then Japan is beyond me. No matter how much Mother begs, I'm not giving him another chance."

"Fifty points." said Nagahide, as she brought down the cup, half empty, from her lips.

* * *

 **Six days later...**

"I have so much money... I'm so rich... whahahahah!" I cried, going crazy from finally having money again. I mean, I used to be rich, then I wasn't. Then I got a lot of money, and spent it all. And now, finally, I have a lot more money! You can't blame me that I'd go a bit crazy. It has been "too" long.

"I'm disappointed in you, Monkey!" said Nene, as she poked her head out of the piles of money. There wasn't much space in the barracks room, so all of us were swimming in money. Litterally.

"Who cares? Money is power, and power is life!"

"You have money," said Goemon, "but not a single grain of rice."

"Huh?" stopping, I thought about my original goal. What was it again? "I got so obsessed with making money that I forgot my original goal! Impossible! Oh, wait. We still have a day, so it's good." I rubbed my head. "Now, all we have to do is to go buy all that rice and I get to live. And whatever money is left, is mine!" I said, making a **3** face. **(A/N :3 )** "Okay, Inuchiyo, Goemon, first, let's go get the Kawanami and let's go buy that rice! We have until...when tomorrow?"

"Evening." said Inuchiyo flatly.

"Tomorrow evening. Got it. Let's go you two!" We swam out of the money and went outside, where the Kawanami were lying on the ground, sweating buckets and gasping for air. We really gave them a work out. Then again, they "were" the ones transporting the money everywhere. Of course they'd be tired. "We'll have to buy the rice outside the town. That would take more time, but it would be more productive."

"Why is that?" asked Inuchiyo.

"'Cause, if we bought the rice from here, it would just go back to the same people, pretty much. I'd rather we not waste money. Instead, we buy the rice from different towns, that way, when we bring the rice back here, everyone will have more rice. It'd be like giving you money for your lunch, but then giving you back a portion of it. Very anti-productive. Get it?"

"Mostly."

"Great. Now let's hurry. I have a feeling that if we take too long, Nobukatsu will attack us on the road." That'd be stupid. He would have sentenced a lot of people to death, if he did that.

* * *

The next day, we had 45000 koku worth of rice. We were transporting that from the last town we visited, back to Kiyosu, where Nobuna is waiting. "It's until evening right? Then we have enough time to get there. Come on you guys, pick up the pace!"

"No! We will only do that if Master Goemon insists!" **(A/N I forget what they called Goemon, so, i'm going with master goemon. Yes, i'm too lazy to go check.)**

"Yo Goemon." I said, looking at Goemon. I flicked my head to the side, where the Kawanami were dragging the supplies, and Goemon understood.

"Pick up the pwace!" Goemon said, biting her tongue.

"You heard her guys! Pick up the pace!" The Kawanami then started to speed up.

"Man, all that stuff must weigh so much. Glad that I don't have to drag it around." Walking down the forest road, a group of soldiers appeared from the trees to block our path.

"Stop!" Ordered the soldiers.

"On whose orders?" I replied. "Yours? Or Nobukatsu's?"

"Uh, ours!"

"Then no thanks. Get out of the way, or we'll run you over." I said with a blank look on my face.

"Then how about this? Kill them all!" The soldiers pulled out their weapons and started running towards us.

"This is so stupid. Inuchiyo, Goemon, Kawanami guys. Don't kill any of them." I pulled out my wakizashi, **Flame Fang** , and faced the group running at us. Inuchiyo sunk lower to the ground and pointed her spear towards them and Goemon disappeared, holding a kunai in her left hand. She jumped to the trees and was circling around the group to attack from behind. The Kawanami group pulled out various kinds of weapons, from clubs to rusty swords, to other things. "Well, let's start this up!"

I focused my power on my eyes, trying to activate Akaoni, but, when nothing happened, I understood something: Why I didn't feel my chakra. I sighed. Apparently, now that I'm not in that world of ninjas and chakra, I can't use my own chakra. So I can't use my new fire jutsu, or lightning jutsu, or even my Akaoni. Well, that still doesn't matter. I still have my speed and strength. I ran towards the soldiers and the two sides met with a big clash.

I slashed at one of the soldiers, but when the blade got close to his head, I turned it around and the dull side hit his helmet, ringing against it. The soldier fell down unconcious. Inuchiyo stabbed at a soldier who wielded a spear, but after a few strikes, she dodged a slash from his spear, and she spun her spear around several times, before she knocked the soldier on the back of the head, with the spear. He also fell down unconcious. Goemon appeared out of nowhere and karate chopped one of the soldiers on the neck, before disappearing and reappearing next to one of the soldiers, knocking his weapon out of his hands with her kunai. As the battle progressed, more and more of the soldiers were knocked out, until something bad happened. As I fought one of the soldiers, another one came up behind me. Of course I knew, but when the soldier infront of me slashed down with his sword, I had to block it. After successfully blocking the sword, I jumped up and kneed him in the face, which made him fall back down. I then turned around to face the soldier behind me. He had swung his sword up and was bringing it down on me. But, before I could block it, Inuchiyo stabbed him from behind with her spear. From the way she did it, I knew it was instinctual. When the soldier fell down, dead, she realized what she did. Luckily, that was the last guy. Unfortunately, she had killed one of Nobukatsu's men. Blood was all over her.

* * *

Upon arriving at Kiyosu, we went straight to Nobuna. Mostly because Inuchiyo asked me to. She didn't want to clean herself of the blood that was on her clothes. I sighed, thinking that it was stupid, but I agreed. When we made it to Nobuna, we presented the 45000 worth of koku to her and she congratulated us.

"Since you brought all of this before the deadline, I guess you deserve a reward. But why is Inuchiyo covered in blood?" asked Nobuna.

"It's not blood. It's watermelon juices." I said.

"It's blood." corrected Inuchiyo. "I... cut down one of Nobukatsu's men." Nobuna was surprised. "Please behead me."

"No. I do not want to behead you."

"But-"

"No means no." Nobuna crossed her arms and turned around with her eyes closed, refusing to behead Inuchiyo. "No matter what happens, I will not behead you."

"But..."

"Inuchiyo." I said, getting her attention. "Please wait until we can settle the incident. Until then, please just wait."

"Right." Inuchiyo got up and left the room, heading back home.

"So, Nobuna. Interesting room 'ya got here." Nobuna turned around, a bit red. Probably from embarassment mixed with anger.

"W-what? Why are you still here?"

"What? Is that a problem?"

"I guess not..." Nobuna walked away and sat down next to a globe. A few seconds after she sat down, she started to spin it around. "Okay. I'll use this globe to judge your intelligence."

"Sure. Ask away."

"Okay then." said Nobuna with a chuckle. "Do you understand what this globe means?"

"Well, the world's not flat. It's round. In my time, It's common knowledge."

"Well, then do you know where Japan is?" she asked me.

"Yup. It's right here. This little island right... there." I pointed at the island that is Japan. Spining the globe around, I pointed to a different country. "The people you call "barbarians" come from all the way over here, In Europe. Spain and Portugal..."

' _Amazing._ ' Nobuna thought. ' _Nobody I've explained this to has ever believed me._ '

"The barbarians will invade Japan someday. We need to make a country that can stand up to them as soon as possible. Is what I'm saying strange?" Do you think I'm a fool?"

"Nope. The people who laugh at you, just don't understand. Don't worry about it."

"You say the same thing."

"As who?"

"Someone I care about deeply. The person who told me about the world."

"Hm. Well, I gotta go. I have to, uh, do some counting."

"Counting of what?" Nobuna asked me.

"Leaves...Yeah. I gotta count some leaves." Totally not leftover money.

"You're weird."

"You too." I left the room and headed home.

* * *

 **Three days later...**

It was three days later when Nobukatsu rebelled. His rebellion started in Suemori Castle. Nagahide brought the news. She also told Nobuna that Katsuie was with him.

"We'll attack Suemori Castle." Nobuna decided.

"Wait! Calm down." I said to Nobuna.

"Master Nobukatsu is merely being prompted by Sakuma and Hayashi." said Nagahide.

"I know that! But we can't have a power struggle right now! As soon as the Imagawa learn of this, they'll attack. We capture Suemori Castle. That's our only hope.

' _At this rate_ ,' I thought to myself. ' _She'll really kill her brother. I'm okay with that, but..._ '

"Once you capture Suemori Castle... Nobukatsu just has to surrender, right?" I asked her.

"Do you have a plan, or something?"

"Yeah. Leave it to me."

* * *

The next morning, 1200 of Nobuna's men surrounded Suemori Castle. "Okay, here is the plan." I said to Nobuna. "Have everyone shout at the top of their lungs, Nobuna. That should intimidate Nobukatsu."

"What? How can you be sure that'll work?"

"Well, from what I've seen of him, he has a weak will. So, just some yelling can beat him. Plus, his advisors are the ones egging him on to do this, right? So he probably doesn't actually _want_ to do this. So it should work."

Nobuna thought about this for a few moments with her hand on her face. "Okay then. Have the men shout my name." she said to her messenger."

"Right!" the messenger said and hurried off.

"Make sure you shout it aswell." she said to me.

"What? I'd rather not... by okay." I'll just pretend.

"No pretending."

"Fine." I said, walking to where I was supposed to be. A half hour later, all of Nobuna's men were shouting, " _Nobuna!_ " They raised their spears and hit the butts of the spears to the ground. Some carried torches so they raised them up into the air. Goemon was ontop of a flag, shouting Nobuna as loud as she could, but it wasn't really that loud.

"Can we really win like this?" said Nobuna with no confidence in my plan.

"Well, like Monkey said, Nobukatsu is very weak-willed. We simply need to make him lose his will to fight." said Nagahide, opening her fan. "It's a spendid plan! Eighty-two points."

"But this is kind of embarrassing."

Soon enough, Nobukatsu's soldiers were confused. Questions like, "What should we do" were being asked. "I don't want to fight the princess" was also being said by the soldiers.

" _Nobuna! Nobuna! Nobuna!_ " And then, Nobukatsu's soldiers, along with Katsuie, shouted Nobuna's name. Suemori Castle was taken. Nobukatsu surrendered.

* * *

"By not restraining Master Nobukatsu, I have failed as a minister. Please take my life and forgive him." asked Katsuie, on her hands and knees.

"If I lose you, how am I supposed to fight the Imagawa? I refuse."

"Then, you'll spare Nobukatsu?" asked Nagahide.

"Nobukatsu commits seppuku."

"What!?" Nobukatsu said in alarm and surprise. "That'll really hurt! I don't want to die like that!" He covered his stomach region with his hands. "I can't, Sister!"

"I see." Nobuna said unemotionally. "Then I'll kill you myself." She started to draw her sword.

"Stop, Nobuna!" I said to her. By this point, the sword was completely out.

"I told you. A count can't let their personal feelings get in the way. Everyone, listen to me. From now on, anyone who goes against me, family or not, will be killed. For the sake of out conquest. For the sake of the people! Nobody has a problem with that, do they?" Nobukatsu whimpered. Tears springing from his eyes.

"Wait!" I said, getting up and standing infront of Nobukatsu. "I can't really let you kill your brother."

"Are you going against me?"

"Yeah, I am. If you kill him here, you'll start to kill everyone you care about. If you have emotions, never throw them away, or else you lose everything. Luckily for me, I don't really have any, so I'm not bothered by any of this. But, if you kill him, you'll end up a monster. And trust me, you don't want that."

"If I let him go because he's a relative of mine, then how can I set an example to everyone else?"

"Don't forget that I'm from the future. If you kill your brother, you _will_ destroy a part of your heart. You will lose control and eventually, everyone in this room will be dead. You will kill them. Do you want that to happen? Your better off being the girl who spins a globe talking about her dream."

"Then, what do you want me to do?" she asked me.

"Then be honest. What do you want to do with him?"

"I don't want to kill him!" yelled Nobuna. Tears sprung to her eyes and started to fall down her cheeks. "Does any girl want to kill her brother?" Everyone in the room were surprised and quiet from this exchange. After wiping away her tears, Nobuna decided on what to do. "Fine. I'll forgive Nobukatsu."

In a fit of joy, Nobukatsu bowed. "I'll be reborn and work for you, my sister! I'll never start another rebellion. I will abandon the name of Oda take the name of our Tsuda relatives, and henceforth be called Tsuda Nobusumi!" Nobusumi finished.

"Tsuda Nobusumi, huh?" Then everyone started to laugh. All was good. I guess. I wanted to see blood, but it is still better to do this. He can still have a role. Something only he can do. It will appear. One day. Maybe. Either way, if Nobuna dies, I just secured her replacement. Even if he changed his name, even if he abandoned the name Oda, I could still pressure him and persuade him to lead the Oda Clan. If someone with a weak-will took over, then I could easily manipulate them. Well, that might not happen, and besides, changing history is fun.

* * *

" _And thus, Owari was united under Oda Nobuna._ "

* * *

Lying down to go to sleep, I recall something my master had said. ' _You are too cold, but at times, you're hotter than a volcano._ ' I guess this is what he was talking about. True, I like to kill, but sometimes, killing would lead to a more negative outcome. Sometimes, the best way to do things, is to go about peacefully. But...

"Why did I stop Nobuna from killing her brother...?" I asked myself before I closed my eyes to sleep.

* * *

 **Kuro develops. Maybe, he won't be evil-ish in the near future! Yeah, probably not. Anyway, I'll be having one chapter for each episode from the anime, so about 12 chapters. After that 12, I'll start writting the second season to ' _The Tale of Kuro_ '. This is not 2nd season, it's just, like, a spin-off, or something. Goemon is still my favorite so far.**

 **Anyway, I've decided to ask a question at the end of each chapter, for all of my fanfics now. If you answer before the next chapter comes up, then I'll give you a shoutout. You answer the question by leaving a review, or something. I don't really care how you answer it. But, since this is chapter two, I shall ask TWO questions. That's right folks, I'll be asking TWO questions. Next chapter will be THREE questions! Lol JK. I'm doing two cause I didn't do one for my last chapter. In anycase, let's start the questions!**

 ** _Question ONE:_ Who is your favorite character in Naruto and Nobuna? This doesn't have to be from the anime, manga, or Light novel, it could be an OC, origianl character. Like Kuro. Or someone else from a different fanfic. Like, umm, Maybe a Dream, by Kittyloaf. Not advertising by the way. Anyway, if it is an OC to a different story, please also put the author and what the story is called.**

 ** _Question TWO:_ What do you think about a fanfiction of Ore Monogatari? It means My Love Story. When I looked at this earlier, I had a thought: Since it is MY love story, couldn't I shape it into whatever I want it to be? Like, I could add magic and etc to it? Because it is MY love story? As long as it has love somewhere, would that make it okay? Please tell me your thoughts about this. Oh, and also, Yamamoto has the same birthday as me! June 15. I love her more now! :3**

 **And, so...Please leave a review, favorite, and possibly a follow aswell! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Sorry for the long wait! I will be continuing this series before I can get back to the tale of Kuro! Anyway, let's see here... where was I... episode 3? I don't remember. Anyway, things will be going a bit differently now**

 **And anyway, for those of you who don't know, my old computer broke, so I lost pretty much everything. That sucked. Continuing on, about my character... for those of you who dod not know, Kuro is kinda insane. Now, you might be thinking, 'He hasn't really done anything insane yet.' Now you're probably thinking, 'You've also haven't wrote a single chapter for anything Kuro related, so are you sure your insanity skills of writing insanity are even up to date?'**

 **I have one answer for you. Well, actually a couple. First off, if you read The Tale of Kuro, you'd understand Kuro more. Second, I've written a lot of things. Being labeled as a sociopath by Google is pretty good for these kinds of things. I like writting about insane characters, and will continue to do so. Third, I never get rusty with writing Kuro. The only thing I get rusty about with him, is what he looks like.**

 **Since my old computer is gone, and all my information on him is, also gone, I had to write up an extremely simple characteriation for him. As for my main series, The Tale of Kuro, It will still take some time. I have to go through all of the chapters and then make the characterization profiles and whatnot for the other characters too. If you think this shit grows on trees, you are sadly mistaken!**

 **Unless one of you decided to read The Tale of Kuro, and send me all the information you find on the "main" characters, I.E. Kuro's team mates, and other new characters I make. Even up to the newest characters, that would be extremely awesome and I will give you the biggest shout out ever. Of course, you'd have to be EXTREMELY interested in the story to write it all down to send to me. I would say copy and paste, but you kinda can't. It won't let you. Trust me, I've tried.**

 **As for it being in the docfiles and all that... it was deleted, I mean it has been like 200 or more days since I've written the chapter. Okay, probably not that long. I only started to write fanfictions this year of 2015.**

 **Enough of this shit! Let's just get on with the fucking story!**

 **Oh, and things will be changing form here on. Oh, and stop nagging me about it being too much like in the anime. What do you think I can do? I'm not an expert on Japan's history and I am not watching every episode of this damn anime a thousand times to get it all down, even IF I like it a lot? Why did you even think I started this bloody series in the first place!**

 **Oh, and if I don't put honorifics, its because I don't understand them well enough to make appropriate decisions one what they would call each other, and that the episode I watched did not include san, kun, chan, sama, etc.**

* * *

"Saitou Yoshitatsu has rebelled?" Cried Nobuna after she was given this latest piece of information.

"All the nobles... of Mino Province... are siding with him." Goemon informed.

"Unbelieveable." Katsuie muttered, eyes wide.

"Saitou Yoshitatsu is who they'd rather... have lead."

"Stop pausing when you speak!" Katsuie complained, shouting at Goemon.

"Hey, hey." I said, getting Katusie's attention as well as everyone else. "You know, as well as I know, that that will _never_ happen." I joked, hoping to see Goemon trip over her words even more, just to prove that she could talk without pausing.

Goemon coughed. "Dousan has left Inabayama Castle and is fighting an army that outnumbers his almost ten-to-one at the Nagara River. The combat is fierce and..." Then, she bit her tonuge and stopped talking.

"See? I told you." I said, laughing silently to myself.

"Insanity!" Katsuie said, while Goemon stared at me with what looked like adorbale vengeance. "Engaging them whilst out in the open and outnumbered..."

"Dousan intends to die there." Said Nagahide, looking down. This earned a gasp from Katsuie. _'Frankly, that wasn't really that surprising. Heck, I figured that out the second he even_ attacked _them_!' I thought to myself, making a smirk on the inside.

"If he forces them to siege his castle, our princess will send reinforcements. That would mean that Imagawa Yoshimoto would be certain to attack the now-empty Owari Provinve. Such resolve is worthy of the title, _'Viper of Mino_.' Sixty points." Nagahide finished.

 _'Such a low score for a, well-decent compliment... Well, considering what she would feel, then yeah._ '

"I've heard about what happened in Mino." Nobuna said, walking into the room.

"So, as for the reinforcements..." Katsuie prompted.

"Don't send any. If we went to save him, he'd only lecture me anyway."

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her, trying and failing to hide a small grin spreading out on my face.

"What do you mean?" She asked, with a tilt of her head. "Would you rather see my head on a spike, if I did send any?"

"Hmph. Well, no." I said, but before I could continue, Nobuna suddenly shouted.

"Then this conversation is over! Know your place, damn Monkey!" She then spun around, tears falling from her eyes, before she ran out of the room.

* * *

An hour later, I found myself heading to Nobuna's room. _'Why should I care about this old guy?_ ' I first thought to myself, but a second thought popped up. _'If_ _I manage to get her to send reinforcements, namely myself, then I can have some fun_.' I grinned at that. It has been _too_ long since I've shed any blood, so I was quite looking forward to going to war.

When I entered Nobuna's room, I saw her spinning her stupid globe again, with a depressed look. _'Ugh. Women_.' I thought to myself. _'Women and their stupid emotions. You know what? Damn emotions in general_.'

"Sorry about earlier." I said, trying to make it sound like I said something wrong, even though I think I didn't.

"Don't come in without knocking." She said, a bit half-assedly.

"Sorry, don't really care though. Anyway, sending no reinforcements to the old man, huh? Don't care if he dies?" I asked her.

"I do care about him!" She shouted, but quickly calmed herself down. "Is he going to die?" She asked, looking down.

"Well, yes. He will die, unless you do something about it."

"What can I do!? If I send reinforcements-" I held up a hand, silencing her.

"You'll die. Everyone'll die. The end. End of story. However, if you send the right person, then all of that will change..." I said, a bit mysteriously.

"...Who are you suggesting to die to save the Viper's life?"

"Kill someone to save someone? Sounds like an interesting story I'll have to write later. But, no. If you send me, I guarantee you that I'll come back alive with Dousan."

"What!? That is not-"

"Impossible? Please. I'm from two different worlds."

"Wha-" She said, but stopped. _'What did he mean?_ ' Nobuna thought to herself, studying Kuro closely. "What do you mean by that...?" She asked, slowly and methodically.

"Well, to be accurate, three worlds now. But I should start with the first one. I was born several hundreds years from now, in the future, as I've already told and proved to you. However, later in my life, I found myself in my second world. A world full of ninja and magical powers called Chakra."

"Cha- what?" Nobuna asked.

"Chakra. Basically ki, or life energy, or spritual energy, magic, or whatever you want to call it."

"Then demonstrate it to me!" She demanded, standing up and stomping her foot down onto the ground. 'How dare he hides things from me!' She thought furiously to hereself.

"Well I would, but for that, I'd need Chakra, and Chakra does not exist in this world. I was hoping to use my own personal power, but after I tryed it earlier, it didn't work. So I can't prove that. However, what I _can_ and _will_ prove, is my strength."

"Your... strength?"

"Yes. Training to become a ninja is not hard. Especially when you only have, like, five months to graduate. So, I got ridiculously strong. I could probably beat your entire army and then five times over before I fall." _'If I had Akaoni and my Chakra, of course. I'd say I'm about two and one-third of your army_.'

"..." Nobuna was strangely silent. "You're lying." She said, coming to the obvious conclusion. But when she opened her hands, she saw Kuro balancing one of the chairs in her room... on his index finger.

"If I was lying, how would I be doing this?" I said, with an obvious smirk.

"Wha- How-?" She said, mouth agape. How could he be doing this? Was it wires? Something else?

"If you want to check, go ahead and check. In fact, I'll beat your entire army half to death to prove myself. But anyway, if you want a happy ending, send me to Dousan. I'll just take my small squad called the Kuro Corps, who are led by Goemon, instead of me. Weird, huh? They won't follow my orders, only Goemon's. Hurts my many feelings, it really does." I faked teared up and wiped my eyes.

"...Okay. I'll believe you. But... If you die..."

"I know, I know. I'll bring you back to lfie to kill you over and over again. Righto. Don't you worry. I'll be alive and so will Dousan... If he isn't already dead."

Nobuna just stared at me, trying to scare me with some killing intent.

"Please, that killing intent is child's play. If you want to see some real killing intent, why don't we spar? Come on, it'll be fun!" I said, trying to force her into a match she will never win, even If I was blind folded.

"No thanks." She said, turning around.

"If you say so. Well, I'll be on my way. Goemon isn't with me, so she doesn't know yet, so I have to go let her know. Oh, and I better be getting a boost in my salary for this. I'm tired of eating damned leaves and bread every god damned day..." I mumbled the end to myself, prompting a look from Nobuna, but was quickly dismissed.

"Then go." She said, waving me on, without even looking.

* * *

A few hours later, and I was off, with Goemon and her little squad that was supposed to be led by me.

"Is everyone here?" I asked Goemon.

"Yes." She replied.

"Then, let's go. I'm not a big fan of rafts, I'm more for giant destructive battle ships, but whatever."

We all got onto the rafts and soon we were heading down the river, getting closer and closer to Dousan.

"Boss, we going to war?" Asked one of Goemon's men.

"We are stealing the Viper of Mino." She explained.

"Heh! Seems like a big job."

About thirty minutes later, we finally landed, and me and Goemon started sprinting towards where the Viper is, while the Goe-, Kuro Corps lagged behind since they weren't fast like us ninjas.

I then started to hear Dousan say something like, "I'll show you how a Viper dies!", so I yelled for him to wait.

"Boy, what are you doing here?" He said

"Sorry, no time to explain. You're going to be retreating with us. You're going back alive, old man!"

"I refuse!"

"Really? Then you don't care how Nobuna will feel if I came back to her empty handed? Not only did I promise I'd bring you back, but I came back saying you died and I could've helped you? First she'd order me to die, then I'd have to kill her and everyone else- I mean, escape and make my living else wear. You didn't hear anything else." I said, spilling enough killing intent to let him know that it was no joke.

Dousan was now a bit nervous, but that didn't stop him from yelling. "You big fool! What if "you" died here! You are her one hope. A dream is a dream because you share it with someone. You are from the future and can understnad her dream. A dream only one person has, is merely an ambition. Will this land be burned by ambition, or brightened by dreams. Its fate rests on your shoulders. Lead Nobuna for me."

"Uh, okay... But, um... not trying to make this sound the wrong way, but I literally do not care. Anyway," I said getting back to the main topic, "you are still coming back with me. She'd still feel sad if you died, and she'd probably go bat shit crazy or something." _'And I'm going to go bat shit crazy if I don't kill someone_!' I thought to myself.

"Y-you moron!"

"Yeah, you keep saying that, and yet I know more things than you! For one, I know for a fact, that she thinks that everyone she loves dies, or something. Every damn time I look in her eyes, it's like she's screaming it out loud! And guess what would happen if you die? She might go completely insane and start killing off the people she loves one by one until she has nobody left! Then she'll die. Do you want that? All of that can be avoided if you live!"

"... Very well." He said, finally relenting. At this point, the Kuro Corps finally caught up.

"Then, Goemon, you and the Kuro Corps will escort him back to Nobuna, along with several other of his soldiers. I'll stay and hold these guys off until they're all dead, retreat, or I get bored. Now, go!" I said, waving her off. She gave instructions to my corps, which she be hers, but stayed.

"I'll stay... with you." She said, biting her tongue in the middle.

"Hm. Well, you're strong enough. If you feel you can't go any more, then you can retreat. You have my permission. I'd rather you not die. You're still very useful."

She bowed down before me. "Yes! Twank you berry much!" She said, messing up her words.

"Great. Now... How many do you think are here?"

"Several hundred twousands?" She guessed.

"Sounds good to me!" I said, pulling out two shortswords. They weren't Flame Fang, but they were good enough. But, If worse comes to worse, then I can replace one of these or both of these swords to use it. Sadly, I can't do three sword-style, but that would be cool. I should really work on that.

Then, the war crys of the opposite forces drew closer to us.

"Okay, Goemon. You're pretty fast, maybe even faster than me." _'When I can't use Akaoni..._ ' "So, stick to the trees to ambush your foes. Try not to be spotted and killed. Still to more to range attacks. Hit and run tactics. You know, that!"

"R-right?" She said, unsure.

"Just do what your ninja instincts tell you to! I know I will too..." I said, with a devilish grin. Goemon shivered.

"Right!" She said, before disappearing.

Now... let's get started! The ultimate war! And this time, I won't be passing out last time due to Akaoni usage!

My smile was chilling to the bone.

* * *

 **Thousand Foot Krutch - Overkill [Courtesy Call] - If you want to listen to some awesome music for this fight *wink***

I charged into the enemy army, with two shortswords at my sides, a huge smile on my face that showed my teeth, and a light in my eyes that probably made some weak foot soldiers pee their pants. Goemon took my advice and stuck to the trees, raining down shuriken and kunai at the soldiers, then collecting the weapons she used, maybe cutting people up with her own wakizashi, before jumping back to the tres.

I faired excellent. I was able to relieve my stressed out mind fairly well.

I ran through the soldiers, cutting and slashing in random directions at the nearest soldiers, that they didn't even know my pattern. Horizontal, vertical, left, right, up, down, slanted up-to-down, opposite way, jump slice off head, and many other attack patterns were done so fast, that It appeared like I was dancing through them.

I slashed off one guys arms, then moved to cutting off someone's legs. But that wasn't the most fun part.

I ran through the soldiers, and randomly jumped. I landed on their shoulders, my legs to the sides of his head. I then twisted around, and broke his neck, just by swinging around his body! If that wasn't cool, then I'm afraid you don't know what cool is.

I slashed right, left, right, up, down, right, down, left, then jumped into the air, landing on a branch, throwing down a hailstorm of shuriken, that hit their arms, legs, necks, and heads. It was fun. So much blood. **I LOVED IT.**

I jumped off the branch and continued my killing spree. Being jumps and leagues above these fodder was just so much fun!

Someone tried to cut me down from behind, so I reminded down of my God-like powers by round house kicking him, my foot hitting his face with enough force it snapped his neck. _'I really gotta control my kicks._ ' I thought to myself, but qucikly dismissed it. _'Nah! Why would I do that?_ ' I kicked someone in the arm, and it dislocated. I then stabbed him right through the chest with my two swords, before spinning around, slashing right through their body and their dislocated arm. _'This is pretty fun_!'

Then, I felt something coming down on me, and rolled away. As smart move as a giant of a man just hit where I was with a giant club. Either I was getting rusty, or I was ignoring everything around me. Was I getting into a blood rush? Rage? Something to do with the addicting awesomeness of killing people and seeing their blood splatter all over me, their comrades, my weapons, and the ground? Or was it just because I was awesome? Either way, this guy was going to be fun.

* * *

Goemon was looking at a similar opponent. While she decapitated her enemies quickly, throwing shuriken, or kunai, or even stabbing them through the chest or cutting their throats with her sword, she was quick. But this guy... He appeared out of nowhere, kicking her in the side and cracking a few ribs. She was lucky she was wearing chainmail under those clothes, or she would still be on the ground.

But she got up quickly, and that was all that mattered. As long as she didn't die, she could still be used by Kuro to fulfil the dream of her long, lost, deceased companion. She knew Kuro was extremely powerful, but not on this extinct. Frankly, she couldn't see many people matching her in terms of skill, speed, and perhaps even strength! However, one could never be too cautious, something Kuro doesn't care much about.

True, she had gotten distracted when Kuro didn't notice a giant of a man sneaking up on him, but he did dodge the attack. How, she'll never know. Maybe his intuition told him to.

But now, she had her only problems to deal with, before she could worry about the well being of her present master. She brandished her wakizashi, and prepared to strike.

* * *

"How nice of you to come in like that!" I said, spreading my arms wide, letting my two cracked swords fall to the ground. They had sustained damage from his attack, so they were now useless. "I guess you _disarmed_ me." I snickered to myself, reminding myself that I had cut several arms off of several soldiers before this guy stopped him. And now, several more soldiers were surroudning me! This was turning out to be a better and better day. By far.

"Of course, you'll soon be dead, maybe you'll be missing an arm, or a-" I jumped upwards in a backflip and landed behind a soldier who had thought to take me unaware and kill me. Unfortunately for him, I was now in cautious mode. Cautious mode, for me, was a mode where I could sense everyone near me, and I was no longer influenced by blood. Instead, I kept track of everything around me, and frankly, I saw a lot more blood that way, so it was still a good mode to use. Frankly, it wasn't even a mode, I just gave it a name to identify it as something!

"Hah!" The mountain laughed blandly. "You know that you only killed our weakest soldiers. You'll be dead soon enough. You're probably tired, aren't you?" He snickered.

"Sure. So tired. Here, let me prove how tired I am by killing you." I drew Flame Fang. "Now, prepare to die, by beautiful sword!"

Some of the soldiers started muttering to themselves, about how much they could get if they killed and sold my sword, or how famous they would be if they used my sword. Unfortunately for them, their heads went flying seconds later, when I slashed by sword through the air, in their direction.

Yup. I don't have Chakra. I can't use Chakra. I can't even use Akaoni, but give it to a Chakra-infused and made blade to still be incredibly deadly. How sharp could this sword be to slice through the air that beautifully? How strong was I to do that? Well, obviously God-like given the reactions of the fellow soldiers.

"Look. Don't even count me as a foot soldier, ninja, or even a general. Count me as... a God." I said, a giant smirk on my face.

"Ugh. I'm going to kill an insane man, aren't I?"

"Well, yeah. **IF** you can kill me. Which is about at... -100%."

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"It means that I'm going to live and you're going to die." I them started running towards him and the soldiers closed in on me. Before I made it to him, I spun around, throwing out my sword, and giving a deadly spin attack for the nearest soldiers. After I stopped the spin, no one was too close to me. I grinned. I then jumped into the air and landed on a branch, before hopping from tree to tree to get closer to the giant guy who I was going to kill and prove my God powers.

"Once again, prepare to die!" I yelled, as I dropped down to the man, slashing my sword down, and cutting right into his shoudler pads. However, he managed to sidle out of the way, thanks to my untimed yell and threw his slightly damaged shoulder into my side, trying to throw me off. I was pushed back a few inches, but managed to hold on and redirect my sword into his arm, right below the elbow. Before I unengaged, I kicked his gut, then uppercutted him in the chin, before spinning around midair and kicking him in the face, sending him flying away from me and crashing into a tree.

"Now, that was fun. Who is next?" I said, licking off some of the blade that was Flame Fang.

* * *

Goemon started off in a tough spot, but over time it started going into her favor.

At the start of their fight, they jumped from tree to tree, crossing blades, shuriken, and kunai. Goemon quickly came to the conclusion that he was a trained ninja and possibly an assassin.

Since she was still worried about Kuro, she found herself looking over to his match, but when that happened, she had to quickly guard an attack, and even successfully blocked attacks sent her crashing into the ground. They just had so much force. She was definitely faster than her opponent, but he was stronger and more eperienced, so his movements were much sharper than her own.

But she had her own amount of experience as well. Goemon could take to ruthless strength of the attacks pretty well, since she had chainmail and she blocked the attacks, but eventually, she would be outpowered and she would fall. Forcing herself one last look to Kuro, and what she saw was a surprise. He had cut the distance between himself and giant pretty quickly, going from tree to tree. He then dropped down and landed a blow to his shoulder, but the attack didn't do much. The giant then rammed Kuro with his shoulder, but Kuro was only pushed back a little.

Kuro had then moved his sword and stabbed it right below the giant's elbow and then kicked him in the gut, uppercarted him, before spinning, simultaneously pulling out his sword, and kicking him in the face, sending him flying away. She congratulated him quickly, and then ducked past a sword slash and blocked a kick to her face that sent her flying back into the air. When the ninja joined her up there and stabbed at her, she grabbed onto his arm, then spun around, twisting her body to get into a better position.

When she was done, she put her legs forward, onto his arm, and kicked off it, using the force to pull his arm with her. And with that, she managed to get him behind her in the air, and she threw him, using her shoulder, back, and arm muscles, into the ground.

He easily twisted around in midair and landed on the ground, but he received several shuriken into his back for that.

He stood up shakily, but she fell onto his shoulders and tried to do what Kuro did earlier, but he grabbed her legs and swung her off. She landed on the ground, skidding against it, using her legs and hands to reduce the force by holding onto the earth, if even just pressing a hand or foot on it and pressing down on it.

After she stopped sliding, she ran forward at the same time he did, and jumped at him, crossing blades again. But this time, it was much different.

The Goemon that met his blade, was just a clone, or, an after-image. Not even a second later and the ninja spun around slashing behind him blindly with his sword, but met only air. It was then that Goemon fell from the branch she was on and slashed his back, drawing out a lot of blood. The man took a few steps forward and then dropped his weapon. Several shuriken fell off his back, but the poison was definitely doing its work.

Kuro had said to use poison when facing large groups of enemies, after all. He even supplied her with his own. For some reason, each time she attacked someone, and barely cut them, they would cry out in pain before violently stabbing themsevles sometimes. The other times, they would grit their teeth and wait to die, but blindly rushing in to attack Goemon.

She wondered what he used in the poison. Probably something not good.

A few seconds later and Goemon was back into the trees throwing shuriken and kunai at unsuspecting soldiers.

* * *

I smiled. Not because I could finally kill again, but because I could kill for as long as I want! As long as this tiny war lasted, then I could be God. Of course, there was limits. One being that I didn't recover nearly as fast back in Chakra world, but that didn't mind. This world felt so light in comparison. I wonder how much stronger I'll be when I finally get back to my village... Maybe I can compose a few new jutsu thanks to this place, probably one involving genjutsu of thousands of soldiers surrounding you. That would be neat.

Though I barely used it, only with Ryu's poison did I use genjutsu, but maybe if I put in the time and effort, oh who am I kidding? I could master basic genjutsu in a day or two! I "am" a genius after all.

I wonder what my stats would be if this was a game. Probably in the thousands, while everyone else had, like, 40.

I loved my life sometimes. And hated it other time! I felt stupid, staring off into battle, when an arrow nearly hit my head, but instead, just grazed my cheeck.

" **HEY**!" I yelled behind me. " **I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER SHOT THAT ARROW. AND I WILL KILL HIM EXTREMELY PAINFULLY, SO YOU BETTER START RUNNING**!" At hearing my loud voice, a soldier threw down his bow and arrows and started to run.

Bingo and idiot.

I instantly disappeared and reappeared infront of him. If this was Akaoni, I would be perfectly fine. But since I had to use my own skill, I was a little tired.

"Yo." I said to the soldier, who fell down, peeing his pants. "I'm the Grim Reaper and may I take your life? No is not an option." The man screamed as I cut off his manhood. And screamed even more as I peeled off every nail and toe nail he had, before cutting off the fingers and toes, twisting them before doing so to cause more pain. At this point, I expected him to be unconcious, but surprisingly, he was still concious!

"Hey, man." I said and he looked at me fearfully. "I know that I just brutally hurt you and that It was so fun and that I'm about to kill you, but I have to say something first: Even though you grazed my cheek with your shitty archer skills, shitty cause it actually hit me, even more shitty cause it couldn't even kill me! But, look. I respect that you didn't pass out yet and- Okay he's out." I then stabbed down into his chest and twisted the blade inside of him. He wouldn't feel it, but I still loved the blood that shot out and covered Flame Fang when I pulled it out.

 _ **Man, I loved this job.**_

* * *

 **And that was that! If you don't know already, I skipped that one scene where that guy who is actually a girl comes up to Nobuna offering for her to marry him/her so he/her could rescue the Viper. Also, a few days had past. So I rushed that. Nobuna probably got a message sometime after I left, right after she delt with that one guy/girl, so she was probably extremely worried, however, she didn't send an army after me. She felt like I was bringing him back at the time. Or sometime.**

 **If you want more quickly, then push that favorite and follow button because there might not be another chapter for months! Okay probably not for that long, but still! Anyway I didn't go to sleep last night and it is almost 2 P.M. and every few seconds, my vision blurs so I should probably sleep. BUT I WON'T!**

 **Anyway, if you manage to get me everyone's appearance in The Tale of Kuro, I'll give you the most biggest shout out in history of shout outs.**

 **Thank you, and PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And hello hello hello.**  
 **Reviews:**  
 _Sage of Six Ichigos_ **\- Thank you... I mean, he IS evil and he IS bad ass... Also psychotic.**

 **Okay, let's see if I have this right... Seeing the increase in favorites and follows in, like, a day... that means... either I'm writing this really good, which I doubt, since I read over the story yesterday and saw a lot of mistakes, or... you like dark people who like killing and murdering and... dark stuff... Excellent! Everyone who likes my writing is a psychopath (I think you and Kuro will get along JUST fine... if he doesn't kill you, that is!)**

 **So, I looked through the Tale of Kuro, read so many mistakes... so many... but I managed to write down everything I needed. So, if you wanted to go through all of that for me, you don't have to now! Amazing... So, yeah. Sorry if you wasted your time trying to help you, though I doubt any of you wanted to help me...**

 **Anyway, let's get back to this shit. Writing... commence.**

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Yelled Saitou Yoshitatsu.

"W-we're sorry! But what we said was the truth!" Said one of his soldiers.

"Y-yeah!"

"How the hell could one BOY kill so many of our men, and barely be scathed?"

"We don't know! It's like he is some kind of God!"

"You fool! He said he was a Grim Reaper at one point!"

"Are you sure he didn't mean-"

" **WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP**!" Yoshitatsu bellowed, nearly hitting the two soldiers. The cringed back, in fear and surprise. Yoshitatsu moved away, scratching his chin for a few seconds before he gave his commands. "I don't care what he is. Whether he's a grim reaper or not remains to be seen. Send in on of our strongest captains. Send a ninja to watch him. If he dies, we retreat, which would confirm how many of us he's killed. If he dies, we continue and kill my father. Got it?"

"Y-yes sir!" Both soldiers said, saluting their commander before turning around and running off.

"Ugh. Such useless men. I should have them killed. Though, this interests me. _'Grim Reaper_ ,' huh?"

* * *

By this point in time, I was barely thinking anything. I mean, killing everyone around me is awesome and all, but it's getting pretty boring. Their is almost no fight at all. Just... weak fodder. Either I have to kill my way to the leader, or wait long enough until the leader sends someone to me. If someone just pops up, I give them my name and a good nick name to go with it, then kill them, and the ninja that will most likely be following him, if they're not too stupid, will confirm back that I'm awesome and that they should retreat so I can go take a nap!

Seriously, this is getting too ridiculous.

" **HALT**!" Such a loud voice, causing all the soldiers to stop in their tracks and turn towards the voice. I did too, but only because it seemed like whoever owns said voice was stronger than these fodder soldiers. Even Goemon took the opportunity to stop jumping down trees, to attack, and then back up.

I then saw the soldiers make way for a samurai, who had a drawn katana and a small beard and mustache.

"I am one of the captains of Daimyo Yoshitatsu. I was ordered to kill this _'Grim Reaper'_. Now, state your name and prepare to die!" He said, gripping the grip of the katana and raising it to his side.

I gave a small smile and my luck and gave him my name. "My name is Kuro the Grim Reaper. But you can call me Grim Reaper Kuro. Or Kuro Grim Reaper. Or whatever." I gave a small shrug and licked my lips. I relaxed my grip on Flame Fang, before gripping it harder.

Then, the man dashed forward, yelling, and threw back his arms, before throwing them down. I side stepped past the blade as it swung down towards the earth, and stabbed the man in the gut with my sword. I then spun in a circle, cutting his body apart. I then ended it by stabbing him right through his head, just in case he wasn't dead yet.

His lower half body fell to the ground before I let the top half fall off from my sword.

I clearly sensed a ninja running away, clearly heading back to this ' _Yoshitatsu_ '. Don't know who that is, but I think it is Dousan's son. I think. I'm not good with names.

Goemon was about to give chase, but I called out to her. "Goemon. We're leaving. They're about to retreat anyway. Or send in their entire army to this one point. Either way, we're out. Goota meet back with Nobuna before she thinks I died." _'Grim Reaper Kuro, huh?_ ' I thought to myself.

* * *

Before we made it back to the river, to get on the last remaining raft, I heard the retreat order being made and so I stopped killing the soldiers that attacked us. Or the ones that weren't too close.

By the time we made it back home, the sun was already completely down and the moon was steadily rising in the sky.

"So, where the hell were you!?" Nobuna shouted at me and Goemon, but mostly me. "I, I mean we, thought you were dead!"

"Well, I'm not too easy to die and If I "did" die by some miracle, I would probably turn into a zombie and-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Nobuna facepalmed and sighed into her hand. "Your just lucky that Dousan came back alive."

"Amazing." I said, rolling my eyes. "Well, it's pretty late, so I'm just gonna go home now." I yawned. "If you couldn't tell, my outfit is covered in blood, so I have to properly wash it or it'll ruin my clothing." I turned around and started walking away. Goemon faded into the shadows, probably heading home as well, but Nobuna stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"Wait..." She said. I turned back around and waited, staring at her face. "Why do you... I mean..." She took a few seconds to think about whatever she was going to say, but with a shake of her head, she dismissed her question. Letting go of my wrist, she backed up and turned around. "Have a good night." She said, walking away and waving.

"Right..." I muttered to myself.

* * *

Two weeks later, we received some very grim news.

"What!? The Imagawa is invading?" Nobuna shouts, slamming her foot on the ground for emphasis.

"Yes. It is what I have said: The Imagawa has attacked us, attacking our villages and then retreating. Hit and run tactics. 55 points." Nagahide said, flapping open her fan.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Katsuie, looking at Nobuna with a determined look. "Should we post more guards in our villages, or should we scout around, looking for their camp?"

Nobuna was clearly in thought, but with a glance at me, she nodded. "Kuro. Is your knowledge of this time period useful in this situation?"

"Uh... Well, since some things have been changed... I don't know if it is still the same or not, but I'm pretty sure that their camp is at a pass in a mountain or something... That mountain would be... Oke... ha... zama... I think..." I said.

"Okehazama mountain?"

"Or Dengakuhazama. I'm not really sure. It's been a long time."

"..." Nobuna sighed. "Then, we'll send someone to one mountain and the other to the other. They'll find their camp then send word back. Kuro, I want you to go to Okehazama. Get Goemon to head to Dengakuhazama. She'll be faster than sending anyone else, anyway." She said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Right. You hear that Goemon?" I said, looking up into the rafters. The others were confused for a few moments, but then they looked up and saw Goemon sitting on the rafters in the shadows.

"...How long has she been there...?" Nobuna asked herself.

"Right! I'll be going to Denkakukahuzeima Mointuin." She said, tripping all over her words. Blushing, she jumped off the rafters and ran out of the building, disappearing in a matter of seconds.

"Well, I'll be on my way now." I said, standing up.

"Are you going to go by yourself?" Nobuna asked.

"Hm? Oh, no. I'll take... how 'bout... Inuchiyo, how about it? Want to go infiltrate enemy territory with me?" I asked her with a light smile.

"Sure." She said flatly, not really caring way one or another.

* * *

"So, is this Okehazama?" I asked Inuchiyo, covering my eyes with my hand, to block out the sun's rays.

"Yes." She said, still blankly.

"You know Inuchiyo, you really got to work on that. You sound like you don't care about anything. I mean, seriously, you speak often in a monotone voice. If you were to just stop doing that so often, then more people will call you cute."

Inuchiyo lightly blushed at my words, but gave no sign that she would stop speaking like that. I sighed. Well, can't change everything.

"Let's just get over there and see if they're there." I started to walk forward, but turned around, taking out a shuriken before yelling. "Who is it?"

"A-ah!" Replied a familiar voice. "It's me! Nobusumi!" Nobukatsu, now Nobusumi says, jumping out of the bush he was hiding behind, along with several other girls.

"And why are you here?" I asked, not moving the shuriken from my hand.

"Well, Lord Nobuna asked me to follow you, just in case you found their camp."

"Oh, so she suspected that I knew that they were here the entire time?" And there goes my dream of wiping out another army. Oh drat. It wasn't like I had other motives...

"Yes. She said that if you continuously kill people, that more and more people will start to call you the Grim Reaper, and will start to fear you, and in turn, the Oda as well. So I'm here to make sure you do your job properly! As in, no killing by yourself!"

"Amazing. And what if I kill you?" I said, finally putting away the shuriken.

"T-then you will be executed!" Nobusumi stuttured.

I rolled my eyes. "It will take at least three armies to take me down. I'm not just going to go and let you execute me. But anyway, I'm not going to kill you, or them. I have my own plans to fulfill. And the next step is the Imagawa..."

"What plan?"

"Oh, don't worry: You're now officially part of it. I had to change a few things, but with you now alive, I can cut you in."

Nobusumi looked like he wanted to question what it was, but I raised my hand, signaling him to shut up. "If you tell anyone I'll kill you and your entire family."

"Even-"

"Yes." Nobusumi shut up after that. "Now, let's go!" I spun around and started walking away. Inuchiyo was the first to follow and then Nobusumi, who looked like he was about to cry and the girls around him tried to cheer him up.

* * *

 **Breaking Benjamin - I Will Not Bow**

When we finally made it down to the Imagawa's camp, Nobusumi went to work, and entered Yoshimoto's camp to distract them, while me and Inuchiyo back peddeled and started heading back to Nobuna.

Walking through the forest, I took the opportunity to talk to Inuchiyo.

"Seriously, you have to change your voice. It's too... monotone. I have nothing against it, or you, but you would be so much cuter if you didn't talk like that!"

"..."

"Now, I know what you're thinking: Does Kuro like you? The answer, is no. Not like that. But, you have to understand, I love tigers. And you're wearing a tiger skin cloak. Thing. And it just makes me happy that people know their fashion. Though, I don't like the idea of killing and skinning a tiger to use it for something as mundane as clothing, but it still looks good. I only want the best for you, so if you would just-"

"I. Don't. Care!" Said Inuchiyo with some emotion, her face red, and her eyes looking away from me.

"That's good! You finally show some emotion. We're making a lot of progress! Now, if you want to live, I suggest that you duck!" I then jumped out of the way and Inuchiyo took my advice and ducked. Shurikens went over Inuchiyo's head and even more flew past where I was standing.

Inuchiyo swung around her spear, that was on her back, and faced the direction the shurikens appeared. I armed myself with a kunai and a new wakizashi, a small smile on my face.

Then, up in the trees, a figure apepared.

"So, who are you?" I said to the ninja.

"Hattori Hanzo. I am here to eliminate the Oda spys."

"Really? How do you know we're from Oda? I mean, we're heading in the opposite direction of your camp, what if we're spys for someone else? Or we're just some random travelers walking around, looking for-" Hanzo threw a shuriken at my face and I blocked by slicing it with my kunai. "I see. I hope you like the taste of death!"

I jumped up towards Hanzo and slashed at his face with my kunai. He leaned back at the last second and fell off the branch, but he grabbed onto it with his hands and spun around the branch and kicked me in the back, before landing back on the same branch. I fell down to the ground, contemplating what I should do with Hanzo, when I remembered who he worked for. I spun around in the air and landed on my feet. I smiled and threw my kunai up at Hanzo, who easily deflected it and jumped down to the ground. Inuchiyo approached him from behind, but I held up my hand.

"Inuchiyo. Leave this one to me. You just get back to Nobuna. Oh, and hanzo? If you turn your back on me for a second, you'll die." Hanzo shivered, knowing that that just might well happen.

"... Who are you?" Hanzo finally asked, once Inuchiyo was gone.

"Me? Kuro. You might've heard of me? Grim Reaper? Come on! It's not a hard name to remember!"

"So you're Kuro the Grim Reaper? The one who can take on an entire army... I'm sure you'll be a good fight!" Hanzo then charged at me, taking out several shuriken and kunai, and throwing them all at me with only a minimum of a second in holding them.

I blocked each shuriken and kunai with my wakizashi and swung my sword at Hanzo when he reached striking distance, but he blocked with a wakizashi of his own.

We remained in a deadlock for about a minute, before he jumped up and kicked me in the chest with both feet. I fell down to the ground, several feet away and rolled away from a couple shuriken that he flung at me.

I jumped up off the ground and threw my wakizashi at him, but he easily blocked the attack but swinging his wakizashi at it, deflecting it into the air. His eyes then widened when he didn't see me.

he looked to his left, right, and then finally up, where he saw me grabbing the deflected wakizashi and falling down on him. He managed to jump back right before the wakizashi cleaved him in two, but his clothes and his chest was cut. A thin layer of blood came out of his chest and he gave a tsk. He backed up a couple more steps, before bringing himself to a ready position.

I smiled and dropped the wakizashi, he was surprised, but took the bait and ran at me. As the wakizashi fell, I kicked the bottom of the hilt with all my strength and launched the sword right at Hanzo, who managed to push his body down and out of the way of serious injury, but the sword cut across his cheeck. Before he managed to pick himself back up, I appeared right next him, and kicked him in the ribs, sending him up into the air, spinning. He managed to right himself, just in time to get kicked from behind and land on the ground, bouncing a little bit off of it, before rolling next to one of his kunai that was lodged into the ground. He saw the kunai and hid it.

I landed on the ground and walked slowly towards him, a smile on my face,

"Well, I can't believe I can finally say that I've beaten Hanzo! I mean, it has been my dream sinec five minutes ago to defeat him in combat! But I can't believe I've completed it already! I guess I need a new dream. Maybe... one involving Motoyasu Matsudaira?" I said, and Hanzo quickly turned his body around and threw the kunai at me. I smiled.

Before the kunai made it to me, I drew Flame Fang. Small flames appeared on its blade, before diappearing. When the kunai was five centimeters from my head, I sliced it apart at hyper speed and small flames erupted from the pieces of the kunai from contact with Flame Fang. Hanzo looked at me wide eyed, unable to say anything, before I broke the silence.

"My plans with Motoyasu, you ask? Why, it is to convince her and Nobuna to become allies of course!" I said, giving a small bow. Hanzo was silent. "What did you think I would do to her? Kill her? Why would I do something so cruel? I mean, she can still serve a use and as long as that use is there, I have no reason to harm her." I shrugged. "So, I'd suggest heading over to her and convincing her to alley herself with Nobuna as soon as she can. It will be the best in the long run."

"... What is your plan?" Hanzo asked me.

"One ninja to another? I guess you can say that I wish to be the "King" of Japan, behind the scenes of course. I'll manipulate everyone into doing what I want and I'll do whatever I want. It's quite simple actually. I've already completed two tasks so far, now I just need to get Yoshimoto Imagawa on my side. But first, can you guarantee that Motoyasu will listen to me, above Nobuna? If she gives "all" of her loyalty to Nobuna, then how can I achieve my goal?"

"...But..."

"Don't worry; Nobuna will win against the Imagawa, so this will just make it that much easier for Motoyasu to defect to our side."

"...Right."

"Good! Now, I got to get going. Let Motoyasu know and I'll make sure she, nor any of her men, are killed!" I jumped and quickly disappeared from Hanzo's sight.

Hanzo remained where he was for several minutes, before he whispered to himself. "What have I done..." He shook his head. "This is for the best. If she doesn't defect like Kuro said, she would die. If what he said was true, then Lord Nobuna will be winning this battle. This is... the best choice."

* * *

 **Skillet - Whispers in the Dark**

"So it was at Okehazama after all?" Nobuna said, rather than asked.

"Yup. Oh, and Motoyasu will be defecting to our side, so I advise to not attack her and her men."

Nobuna lifted her eyebrow at that, but dropped it quickly. "You heard him. We march and do not attack Motoyasu!" Nobuna's men cheered and they started to march forward. Nobuna then turned back to me. "What did you do?"

"Oh, just some whispers in the dark." I said, a smile on my lips. **_(A/N Just picture Kuro mostly in dark with only his eyes, his lower face, and his smile visible. Creepy, right?)_**

Several hours later, we finally made it to the Imagawa camp, with the rain masking our presense, plus, they were mostly drunk or unconcious, thanks to Nobusumi.

The attack was swift, they didn't know what hit them. We easily breached their defenses and surrounded them. The only one left, was Yoshimoto Imagawa, who was a small girl with long dark brown hair and amber eyes.

Katsuie approached her and prepared to stike her down, where she sat. Yoshimoto's eyes were wide, when Katsuie's katana fell down onto her. She closed her eyes. But a few seconds later, she opened them to see the katana a few inches from her face, with a beautifully crafted wakizashi blocking it. She took a few moments to appraise it.

The blade was made of dark silver with red ripples running down the edge of the blade, from the point to the hilt. The hilt was black with a guard decorated like a spiral and the grip had the same coloring with the same spiral decoration. The pommel was red with a black circle in the middle.

The person holding the sword, had blood red eyes and black messy hair that went over his ears and past his eyes. Her eyes widened and a blush appeared on her face.

I pushed back with Flame Fang, knocking Katsuie back. She nearly tripped, but she was able to keep her footing.

"What the hell, Kuro! Why are you stopping me?" Katsuie yelled at me. _'So his name is Kuro..?_ ' Yoshimoto thought to herself, covering her smile with her yukata _**(A/N japanese formal dress, i think).**_

"Well, she has two choices. To die, or to surrender, right? Then why are you forcing her to die, without hearing her decision?" I turned towards Yoshimoto, a sly smile on my face. "So, do you want to die, or surrender?"

She flinched back and looked down. She didn't want to do either.

"Just move! She clearly doesn't want to do either, so her only option is to die!" Katsuie yelled, then attempted to move past me, only to have to dodge a slash from my wakizashi. Katsuie narrowed her eyes at me. "You dare-"

"Just shut up!" I said, casuing Katsuie and Yoshimoto to flinch at my voice. It had faint traces of rage in it. Katsuie has never heard me talk in rage, and Yoshimoto thought that I was kind, that I was never angry, so they both flinched at seeing this new revelation, that even I could be angry.

I turned towards Yoshimoto and softened my face. "I beseech upon you: Surrender. It would be best if you lived, than to die here, by this woman's blade. You still have a purpose that you must fulfill."

Yoshimoto thought on what I said. But she still had a question left. "Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Kuro. I am just a simple guy." I gave a small bow and waited for her answer. Yoshimoto smiled.

"Then, I surrender." I gave her my hand, to which she humbly accepted, and I pulled her up. I grabbed the umbrella I had and opened it and placed it above Yoshimoto, blocking the rain from hitting her and walked her over to where Nobuna was waiting.

* * *

"Since you've done so well, I have decided that you deserve a reward. Name anything and it is yours." Nobuna said.

"Well, since you've asked... I wish to have my own small little devision in your army. Of course, the Kuro corps will be part of it, but other than them, other people who've sworn their allegiance under you, or, more accurately, me." Nobuna raised her eyebrown at that. "Such as, Goemon. She serves me, but is under your banner, since I serve you."

Understanding, Nobuna interrupted me. "So you want your own banner?"

"I guess you could say that. At least something to identify my own soldiers and those under me, as my team. Oh, and make the Kuro Corps samurai. That is their wish. Goemon wants a new wakizashi. Oh, and I also want three other people to serve under me, I'd name them, but I think you would disagree with me, so I won't."

"Who are they?" Nobuna demanded.

"Don't worry, they're nobody important. Oh, wait. Make that four."

"You're asking quite a lot."

"Yeah, but this is for the future as well. Next time you think I've done a good job, you don't have to give me a reward. Oh, and I'll also be adding others into my little squadron, so just giving you heads up."

"..."

"I know, a bit selfish, but It's all for a good cause."

Nobuna sighed. "Fine. Just don't go crazy."

"Oh, I'm already crazy, so you're a bit too late for that." Nobuna sighed again and left me.

"..." I waited until she was gone, before I talked. "Okay, let's see. I get Yoshimoto, Motoyasu, and in effect, Hanzo, and Nobusumi, to pledge themselves under me and become my _retainers_. I think that was the word they used in this time. Then, I just have to get, that awesome tactician, uh, Hanbei to join forces with me. I'd get Mitsuhide with me too, but I'd rather she stay with Nobuna. Then, all I have to do, is find the one-eyed dragon, also known as Date Masamune, or whoever they are in this world, and then some other people, and then I'll be that much closer to my goal. Yo, Goemon." I said, looking towards the door. "You shouldn't try to eavesdrop on me. How much did you hear?"

Goemon entered the room and bowed down to me, not looking at me. "All of it."

"Hm. Whatever. As long as you don't tell anyone. Oh, and your sneaking skills are getting better. Just gotta work on not making any reaction to anything that is being said or done, and you'll be perfect... for another five minutes."

Goemon blushed. "Twanks." She replied. Then she changed the subject. "Twank you for helping turn the Kawanami group into samurai."

"Your welcome." I said. "I mean, you _did_ ask me to do that, and they _are_ part of the Kuro corps. Even if they don't listen to me..."

Goemon gave me a smile and left.

I sat there in silence for several minutes, before I got up to find Yoshimoto and Motoyasu.

* * *

 **And that is that. Now, before you start with the whole "WHAT KIND OF PLAN ARE YOU MAKING?" I'll say this: I left out a lot of information about the plan that will be revealed in other chapters. So, you'll have to put each piece together to find out what my plan is for Kuro, for this series, but you'll most likely not be able to guess any of it. Of course, the end goal is to become the "King" in the shadows, the background, behind the scenes, etc. You probably know who Botenmaru, Motoyasu, and Yoshimoto are, so you can figure out some things, but of course, things will be different.**

 **This will be Kuro instead of Saraga. WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sometimes, I'm just so evil! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I wonder how I'm doing now... Well, let's see, I have a few new reviews, so let's get them out of the way.**

 _Sage of Six Ichigos_ **-** I'll be continuing my other Kuro fic when this series is over, or when I decided on what the write for the next chapter. Oh, and Kuro is not a crack head. He's just a psychopath :D

 _EternalKing_ **-** Kuro is a Gary Stu? He's not perfect to that proportion XD, but thanks for the compliment. Unless you meant it as an insult? Either way, Kuro is not a Gary Stu, you just gotta read on and you'll learn what he is - a psyhopath XD

 _Tamagat_ **-** Yes, ninja style. And, am I running a sengoku rance type of deal? Don't know what that means, but sure. I am.

 **And that was it. So, if you want to ask a question, just leave a review and I'll answer it. Eventually.**

 **Oh, and I've been thinking about something... What if, Yui, from SAO, was an actual player, not a... whatever she was, a, a program. That would be awesome. Oh, and if one of you takes this idea from me, I'll hunt you down and kill you! If a story like this is already out, and you know of it, please point me in the direction of it. I'd love to read something like this XD**

 **I mean, at the end of the day, someone probably had the same idea as me, or a close one, and already has an interesting story out that I can read and enjoy. So, I don't have to create this story, because one could already be out there somewhere!**

 **I know what you are thinking... Why do I keep talking about this? The answer to your question, is that I don't know! I just keep thinking about it, that is why!**

* * *

"Yo, Yoshimoto." I said. Yoshimoto turned around, covering her face.

"Hi." She said. "Did you need something?" She asked, with a smal amount of shyness.

"Well, I was wondering if you would help me out?"

"With what?"

"Well, I'm gathering more members of the Kuro Corps, and I'd love it if you'd join; of course you'd be high ranked in it, cause, well, you're a lord." I shrugged.

"...I don't know." she said, looking away.

"It's not like you'll be _serving_ me. Just helping."

"Well, if you put it that way..."

"Great! Thanks for helping."

"Right. Now if you'll excuse me..." She turned around to go, but stopped when I called her name.

"There is actually something I need your help with right now."

"Oh? And what is it?"

"Well, since my group is expanding, I need more space. The barracks I stay at is pretty small, so I need something bigger. I was thinking that the members, if they want to, can stay there. I was thinking that it would be like, _houses_ around one bigger building where we could all meet up; like, say, a planning room."

Yoshimoto thought about it for a few minutes, before she nodded. "I could do that for you, but how much money could I use for it?"

"I have about 30,000 left at my current barracks. Just go around the barracks and ask around for Nene, she'll give you the money if you say that I asked you to get it."

"Right. Then, is that all?"

"Yup."

"Does it have to be built, or is there one that I can just purchase?"

"Hmm... If I recall, there was an area at the edge of the barracks that nobody is staying at, so you can buy up that area. Or persuade Nobuna to give it to us."

"Haha... I'd rather buy it. I don't think she'd... listen to me, or you about this."

"Well, I "have" asked her for quite a lot. So, paying for it would be better." I laughed a little bit, which made Yoshimoto smile. "Well, I have to go. Cya later." I turned around and waved over my shoulder, before walking away.

"...Bye." Yoshimoto said quietly, before turning around and skipping away to get her job done.

* * *

"Yo, Motoyasu."

"Ah, hello!" Said Motoyasu, bowing down. "Who are you?"

"Kuro. I'm the guy that convinced Hanzo that defecting to the Oda side would be the best course of action."

"Oh, right! Hanzo did say something about that... So, did you need something?"

"Well, since you're now allied with the Oda, what do you think about helping me out?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, with a tilt of her head.

"Well, you can think of it as us teaming up. You know, two minds are better than one, and the Kuro Corps is still kinda new, so more members, even in name, will help us out."

"Kuro Corps?"

"Yeah, I know. Nobuna gave us that name."

"Mhm." She placed a finger on her lower lip and thought about it. "I guess I can help you out..."

"Great!" I said, plopping my hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little bit at the contact, but managed to ignore it. "Since you'll be joining, will Hanzo will as well, you know, to help you out?"

"I-I guess I can bring him too."

"Thanks! I guess you should go find Hanzo now. Oh, and Nobuna said something about talking to you, so I suggest you get over to her afterwards."

"R-right! Thanks! Bye!" She tunred around and ran off.

Once Motoyasu was gone, I turned around and looked up. "Hanzo. How 'bout it? Want to join as well?" I said, with a sly smile on my face. Hanzo appeared behind a couple of meters behind me. I turned my head to look behind me, but not my body. My hair fell down infront of my eye, causing me to not see Hanzo that well, and Hanzo to not see my eye.

"I'll join. To keep her safe." He said, looking at me a bit angrily.

"Good for you! Now, I'd suggest getting over to her quickly. Anything can happen in a city. And no, that isn't a threat; just some simple advice."

"..." Hanzo disappeared in shadows.

"And now I'm off to Nobusumi! So, where would he be..." My eyes widened as the strength in my legs left me. I fell to the ground, but managed to catch myself with my hands. My vision blurred, but after a few seconds, it came back.

"That was... weird." I managed to stand back up and then walked off, looking for Nobusumi.

* * *

After a few hours of searching for the little brother of Nobuna, I finally found him eating some candy and talking to some girls. I coughed a few times to get his attention and then waved him over when he looked up at me. He excused himself from the girls and walked over to me.

"What do you want?" He said, bravely, but hesitantly.

"Well, I just want to know how you've been!"

"I'm... fine."

"Great! I'm fine too. Now, where have you been staying since you were left the castle?"

"In a nice inn."

"A good inn?"

"...Not the best inn..."

"Well, you're in luck; if you agree to help me out in the future, then I'll let you stay in my new barracks, free of charge, and you can have whatever you want."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Oh! Learned to talk back have you? Well, let me clarify this for you; you help me, I help you. Since you helped me earlier, I'll help you in any one thing. So, what do you want?"

"Hmm... I hear that there is some good candy in the neighboring city and I've been meaning to get some, so how about you get it for me?"

"Okay. Goemon, you heard him, get him the best candy in the neighboring cities."

Goemon appeared at my side, bowing. "I'll gwet the Kawanami Group on it."

"Thanks!" She then disappeared, off to get the candy. "The candy will be yours when Goemon gets back with it."

"Why didn't you go get it?"

"I have other important duties to attend to, besides, Goemon would be faster."

"Oh..."

"So, would you like that partnership then?" I asked him, with my hand at on my waist.

"...I guess."

"Good! Now, I'll let you get back to your friends." I turned around and started walking away. Moments later, Nobusumi did the same. I turned into a deserted alleyway and leaned against the wall, losing energy. I was breathing heavily, and I could barely stand. My vision kept blurring up.

"What is this..?" I said. I took a few steps forward and fell down to my knees. I breathed slowly and heavily, before I stood back up. Slowly, my strength came back, but I felt drained.

I headed to Nobuna.

* * *

"Hey, Nobuna."

"Oh, Kuro." Nobuna said, turning around to face me. "What did you want?"

"Oh, you know. Just wanted to see if anyone is invading."

Nobuna giggled. "If we get invaded, would you fight them by yourself?"

"Well, if I was in the mood. But more likely than not, yes. I would fight them by myself. Maybe some others would join in; it'd definitely make the job easier.

"..." Nobuna was silent. "W-would you... tell me about your old world?"

"Why?"

"Well... I want to know what it was like, to be there, instead of here. What it would be like..."

"Hm. Well, I can tell you that I was pretty rich in my old world."

"R-rich? Were you a lord?"

"We don't really have lords in my world. In the future, there are less lords and more... I don't know... just, leaders I guess. Not the kind of lord you're thinking about, that's for sure."

"Waht about the military?"

"The military? Well, they're more advanced than this eras. Thought you use guns, we have more advanced kinds of guns as well as other destructive weapons. Like the catapult, only, like, 500 times stronger.

"What? How could something become that pwoerful?" Nobuna said, eyes wide.

"Science. Research. We _are_ humans after all; we have a knack for making powerful weapons." I said, with a smile.

"I... I see..."

"Don't worry, nobody today can create something like that in this era. Except maybe me, but I have no knowledge of that kind of that and we don't have the right resources to create it."

"Right."

I looked out the window, and saw that the sun was almost down. "Well, I'm gonna go. If we get invaded, you know where to find me."

"If we get invaded, you'd be the first to know." I laughed as I walked away from her.

* * *

I walked back to my barracks, planning to go to sleep since I was feeling so tired. But when I made it there, I found Yoshimoto waiting for me infront of the barracks.

"Hey." I said next to her causing her to jump away in surprise.

"D-don't sneak up on me!" she screeched, placing her hand on her chest.

"Sorry." I said, scratching the back of my head. I tipped my head forward and let my hair cover my eyes completely. My smile disappeared.

"Well, I finished your task. I talked to Nobuna about it to see if we could get it for free, but she refused, so I bought the old barracks from her. Like you said, she would say no."

"Right. Thanks. how much did it cost?" I said, my vision blurring slightly.

"All of what you gave me." I looked up.

"That was everything I had left..." I muttered to myself. I needed more money. Goemon! Where are you! I need you to transport rice illegally again! "Well, whatever. I can get more money easily enough. Let's just go to the new barracks."

"Right. Oh, and your ninja arrived earlier, so I gave her directions to them." Man, Goemon is fast. Either that, or she never left to go get the candy and just left it to the Kawanami Group.

* * *

When we arrived at our new barracks, I found the place to be adequate. The size was good and there was enough space for our size to double in the living areas. Inside the main building, there was enough room to hold about 30 people. There was a big table in the middle of the room and a map was placed on it of Japan.

Goemon, Motoyasu, Hanzo, and Nobusumi was already inside, just hanging out. With the addition of me and Yoshimoto, pretty much everyone was here. Except the sub-leader for the Kawanami Group.

"Hey everybody." I said when I entered the room. Yoshimoto entered after me.

Goemon nodded at me and so did Hanzo. "Welcome!" Motoyasu said, a bit too loudly.

"Hey." Said Nobusumi, throwing some candy into his mouth.

"Hi!" Said Yoshimoto, energetically.

"I see you've all made yourself confortable." I said, looking around the room, seeing candy piled up next to Nobusumi and even more candy next to Motoyasu. _'Maybe I should recruit older people..._ ' I thought to myself. 'The candy bill is going to skyrocket at this rate...'

"Yup." Said Nobusumi, with no care for the cost for candy.

I sighed. "Anyway, what is the next immediat threat we'll probably face next?" I asked them.

"Probably Saitou Yoshitatsu." Goemon responded. Hanzo nodded.

"Hm. Then that makes things easier. Is there any rumors about them at Mino? A good strategist, warrior, or anyone of considerable strength?"

"I've heard that there is a genius strategist on his side." Said Yoshimoto, thoughtfully.

"And the name of said genius tactician?" I responded, turning around to look at her.

"I believe his name was... Takenaka Hanbei."

"Hanbei? No wonder you said he was a genius! If I remember correctly, Takenake Hanbei is exceptionally brilliant! I'd love to see how my..." My vision blurred. "... Knowledge compared to her." I said. I forced out a yawn. "But anyway, it has been a long down, the sun is coming down, so good night." I turned around and walked out of the room. Yoshimoto followed a few seconds later.

"Your room is the one with a one painted on it!" She told me. I nodded at her and she stopped and watched me head towards my new housing.

When I entered my new room, I crashed onto the floor, grabbing my chest. It was difficult to breathe. Which each breath I take, it becomes harder and heavier. I tried to get up, but I fell back down to the ground. My vision blurrded and everything went black.

* * *

The next morning, Yoshimoto was curious as to why Kuro wasn't up yet. Nobuna had called a meeting in her castle, but word was, that Kuro never showed up. So, she decided to pay him a little visit; by going to his room.

When she made it there, she first knocked on the door and then called if he was awake. Then, she opened the screen door and took a few steps inside. And saw Kuro on the ground, clutching his chest, grinding his teeth together. She immediately ran to let Nobuna know.

An hour later, Nobuna, Nagahide, Katsuie, Nobusumi, Motoyasu, Hanzo, Goemon, Inuchiyo, Dousan, and Yoshimoto crowded Kuro's room.

"Why won't he wake up?" Nobuna demanded, swinging her arm near Kuro's face.

"I don't know!" Shouted Yoshimoto.

"Does anyone know if he was showing any signs that this would happen?" Asked Dousan, calmly. Though he was calm, he still feared the most for Kuro.

Nobuna shook her head. "We talked yesterday, but he showed no signs that he would collapse.

"Actually, when he talked last night before he went off to sleep, he acted a bit weird..." Nobusumi said.

"Weird? How weird?" Asked Nobuna.

"Well, he faked a yawn and left. I'm pretty sure he was dizzy walking out, though he didn't look it." He continued. Nobuna thought about this.

"Maybe he's just really tired?" Motoyasu tried.

"Unlikely." Hanzo said, arms crossed.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll just have to wait for Kuro to wake up." Said Nobuna, closing her eyes.

"Hey, look!" Said Yoshimoto, pointing at Kuro, who was moving around.

"Is he awake?" Nobuna said, a smile appearing on her face, but then she saw what was really happening. He was thrashing around, clutching his arms and kicking at nothing. His face was scrunched up like he was in pain.

"What is happening to him?"

"Probably a nightmare." Said Dousan. Kuro started gripping his top, trying to rip it off. "Somebody get his top off before he rips it off!" Said Dousan.

Hano went forward and held down Kuro's arms while Katsuie and Nobusumi took off Kuro's top. After that, they looked down at the glove he wears on his right hand.

"What about his glove?" Asked Nobusumi.

"I don't know - just take it off too." Said Nobuna, waving her hand dismissively.

Katsuie reached for the glove and then pulled it off. Then, everyone stared at Kuro's hand.

"What..." Began Katsuie.

"Is with his..." Continued Nagahide.

"...Hand?" Finished Nobuna.

Everyone stared at Kuro's right hand, which, wasn't made of flesh and bone, but of a metal looking material.

"What is this?" Asked Yoshimoto, who was just as shocked as everyone else. They could only look at Kuro's metal hand in shock and surprise. They didn't know what had happened to Kuro in his past life, but they do know he has some explaining to do.

* * *

I was in a black abyss. Everything around me was nothing. I couldn't move. I couldn't see.

But one thing that remained constant, was two sounds: One, a cackling clown and two, a chainsaw. I only heard a clown laughing, I knew it was a clown, because when the laughter started, my mind pictured it as a creepy clown. Then, I heard the chainsaw, being turned on and off. Each time, closer and closer to me. The laughter, drew closer to me.

I have no idea how long I was there, just waiting there, the laughter and chainsaw getting closer and closer to me. Before...

Suddenly, the laughter stopped and light started appearing all around me. The light burned my eyes, so I closed them. When they adjusted, I opened them to see the creepy clown, which was about as tall as up to my knee, holding a chainsaw right next to my face.

My eyes widened as the clown started to laugh again. It then lifted the chainsaw and dropped it onto my shoulder, cutting right through as if it was cutting butter. I screamed. I thrased about, or at least tried to. The clown only laughed louder. It then took the chainsaw off my shoulder and brought it down onto my arm, cutting in off. I screamed in pain as my blood shot out of my arm, filling up the space with a pool of blood. The clown giggled. It raised the chainsaw, right above my head. I stared up in horror. The clown's hideous face morphed into a more grotesque face and giggled one last time, before it brought the chainsaw down onto my skull, digging deeper and deeper into it. Pain shot through my body and I closed my eyes. But it didn't last for long.

The clown grabbed my face with its free hand and moved it to my right eye. It then opened up the lid and pushed its fingers into them and grabbed my eyeball, before ripping it violently out of my eye socket. I screamed one last time. Before the chainsaw went right through my head.

* * *

Then, I opened my eyes in a red space, everything around me was red. As red as blood. My blood. Tears swelled into my eyes and fell down my face as the pain remained from what the clown had done. My entire body felt like it was bursting. The sensation of pain was so great, I couldn't even see out of my right eye, even though it wasn't damaged.

Then, a sharp pain stabbed through my body, right below my kneecap on my left leg. I forced myself to bend my head to the side to see behind me. I saw a man wearing a leaf headband. A ninja. In his hand, was a katana, which was stabbed right through my leg. Then, another sharp pain appeared in my left shoulder. I turned and saw another ninja stabbing me. Then another. And another. Ninja appeared and stabbed me in various places. Arm, leg, knee, foot, hand, finger, chest, back. The ninja disappeared with his new stab, but the sword remained. Stabbed through the back of the neck. Stabbed through the cheek. Stabbed through the groin. Stabbed through the head. My body's pain receptors exploded with so much pain, but the sense of pain never faded, but escalated. Then, the swords were slowly pulled out of my body. I screamed and screamed with each sword pulled out. A few minutes. A few hours. A few days. A few monthes. A few years. I had no way of telling how much time had past, but once every sword was pulled out of me, I was left there, gasping for breathe.

Then, I heard a blood chilling noise and looked up. Another ninja was there. With a giant sword. He pointed the sword at my midsection and drew it back. My eyes widened. He then charged me and the stabbed the giant sword right through my body, effectively cutting me in half. I fell away from my bottom part and fell into the black abyss. The pain from each stab I took, from each time the sword was removed, and to my halfing; I remembered it all and it never disappeared.

* * *

I fell to the ground. Now, I was in a forest. I very bland forest. There was no sky. Only the brown of the road. My body was intact, or at least as far as I could see. I looked down at my lower half, and saw it connected to my top half. I smiled. It was short lived.

Because that was when I heard the war cries. I heard horses and men marching towards me; or running. It was hard to tell. So many sounds filled my ears, it hurt. My ears bled and the sound became muffled, but I could still hear it clearly, only slightly lower than before. I looked behind me, from where I laid down on the ground. My eyes widened. Horses raced towards me, with soldiers on them. Behind all of the horses, were more soldiers running with the horses. I tried to scramble away, but I couldn't. I couldn't. I couldn't. I coul-

The first horse stomped down on my leg and I screamed. The horse lifted its leg and raced away, continuing down the road. Another horse's leg his my back, right at the shoudler blade. I barfed up blood. On my spine. Leg. Knee. Arm. Elbow. Hand. Foot. Neck. Head. Everywhere.

Then, a lone horse stopped right next to me. I could barely see it, yet I could see it with perfect vision. It raised its leg. Then it brought its leg down on me and kicked my in the ribs, knocking me over. My back was now on the ground, and my stomach was faced up, towards the bland sky. The horse ran off. Looking up, I saw soldiers running towards me, eager to run all over my body. I closed my eyes. A single tear escaped my eyelids and fell down my face. The pain. Pain. Pain. It was unbearable.

The first soldier reached me. His foot landed on my thigh. Another step took it to my throat. More soldiers ran past me and on me. Thigh, groin, leg, foot, elbow, arm, hand, head, eye, nose, stomach. They just kept coming and coming. My entire body was smashed. It was basically flattened. All my bones were crashed. My blood was all around me; on the ground and on the soldiers as well as the horses. Then, a lone soldier stopped right next to me. And smiled. He took hold of his spear and stabbed me in the eye. When he pulled it off, my eye went with the spear. He then stabbed the spear, along with the eye, into my mouth and down my throat, ripping out the back of my neck. But my eyeball went down my throat, into my stomach. He snickered and stabbed me in the stomach. And again. And again. Again. Again. Then, he picked the spear up and brought it down onto my other eyeball. When he pulled the spear out of me, the eye went with him. He then stabbed me in the forehead and twisted the spear in its place, grainding up my brain. When the pulled the spear out, my eye was resting in the opening the spear made perfectly, as if it was my third eye.

Then, another horse appeared and stomped down on my head before I even knew what happened. I was surrounded by red and felt my skin burning.

* * *

I opened my eyes. My body was intact. But... once again... the pain remained. The pain. It was the worst thing ever. This pain... it was too much... It was like Hell's fire is reaching up to my ankles and grabbing ahold of me to pull me down into Hell and into an eternity of pain.

But... why was i burning? I looked down and saw flames all around me. It licked at my ankles and threatened me with each spark, like it was going to grab me and pull me down. Then, something hit me in the head that knocked me closer to the flame. Looking to the side I saw kids holding rocks and looking over at me. They threw another one and the rock hit my head sending more pain through my body and knocked me down; closer to the flame, which was now at my knees. A fist flew into my jaw and another into my stomach. I fell down more and more into the fire. I was kneed in the face and pinched. Punched. Kicked. Stabbed. Rocks hit my face. My head. Everything. Punch. Kick. Rock. Pinch. Punch. Kick. Rock. Pinch. Pain. Pain. Pain. PAIN. The flames reached up my head, like hands and grabbed me, and pulled me down into the red Hell. I resisted.

Then, one of the kids came forever and rested their hands on my head. And pushed me down. My body slipped completely into the flame and I burned. I could see my skin blackening, popping, and bleeding. Scars appeared all over me, before my body turned too black to see. My eyes bubbled and popped. I couldn't see. Everything was hot. Everything was pain. I was pain. Pain. Pain. **PAIN**!

* * *

I opened my eyes, once again. Only this time, it was in a palec I vaguely recognized. My body shook all over. When I looked down at my flesh, it appeared blackened and scarred, before turning back to normal. The amounts of pain I felt, were tantamount to numerous death experienes, made worser and worser.

Then, I was surprised. I fell into a daze, but the pain knocked me out of it and made me see reason. I looked closer at my right hand. It was... flesh. My hand was back to normal! While it would be a cause for celebration, I still felt so much pain. Tears ran down my face freely, or was it blood? It was hard to tell. Everything was just one thing: Pain.

I then looked up. And saw someone familiar walking towards me with an oversized sword. Maizono. I instantly thought, terrified. He approached slowly, drawing out the torment I felt. The resentment. The pain. He stopped right infront of me. My eyes were wide. I couldn't move.

My mouth opened slightly, but nothing came out. Well, that was wrong. Blood came out. Blood fell down my nose, my ears, my eyes, my mouth. Everything started to bleed. He raised his sword. I lifted my right hand and positioned it perfectly for him. He smiled.

He chopped down with his sword and my hand went flying. It hit the ground and bounced away from sight. He raised his sword again. Pain.

He chopped it down again, and my right hand went flying. It hit the ground and bounced away from sight. He raised the sword again. Pain. Pain.

He chopped it down again and my hand went spinning through the air and hit a tree, before falling down and away from sight. He raised his sword one final time. Pain. Pain. **PAIN**!

He chopped the sword down. And my head went flying, spinning through the air, before hitting the ground and bouncing off the world.

* * *

I was falling. The air pushed against me as I fell downwards. I opened my eyes. I saw nothing. My eyes were gone. I moved my hands. But couldn't. They were gone. I moved my feet. But couldn't they were gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. I was nothing. I fell down through the sky, blood appearing all around me.

I fell towards a red ocean; an ocean of blood. I could only feel pain.

I landed in the ocean and I could see. I could move. I was here. But I was still pain. Pain. Pain. The ocean dragged me down. I couldn't breathe. My lungs were on fire. They burned. Burned. Pain.

I reached up, but my hand couldn't reach the surface. I tried to swim up, but I only went down faster. My lungs exploded. Blood spread across my body and seeped out of my mouth, my nose, my ears, my eyes. I closed my eyes. I couldn't. I shouldn't. I opened my mouth. And took a massive gulp of air. And opened my eyes.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was sitting in a chair looking at a girl. She had long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a long white dress. She was smiling at me. I felt no pain.

"Welcome back, Kuro." She said to me in a beautiful voice. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. Seeing you in pain has hurt me in ways you'll never understand."

I couldn't think; there was no pain, but I couldn't think of anything to say. It was as if, all forms of communication was stripped away from me.

"But now, you must go. You've gained enough from being here."

What did I gain? I wanted to say. But I couldn't. My mouth didn't even open.

"Thanks to what has happened here and because of my power, I have opened up the use of Chakra in the form of your sword. You can now bend it to your will to access one of the jutsu you know; I believe it was called Fire Style: Fire Bomb Dance. Remember, you can only use the technique with Hono no Kiba, Flame Fang. It will be useful for you later."

If I can do that, then what about...

"Of course, I can't give you Akaoni. See, Akaoni is connected with a being from the world of Chakra, so you can't use it if that being is not in the world you're in. I'm sorry to say, but you can't use it. Now, you must go."

But...

"Just like last time, you will completely forget what has happened here; however, you will still remember that you can use your fire jutsu with your sword. I hope it helps you." The girl smiled and stood. She walked towards me and when her hand touched my forehead, I had a vision.

I saw a woman with long white hair and eyes with no pupils. Her eyes reminded me of a Hyuuga. Then, a third eye opened on her forehead. Her other two eyes turned into Byakugans and the third one into a weird Sharingan. She smiled. Then I opened my eyes and I forgot everything that had happened moments before.

* * *

My eyes snapped wide open, scaring everyone who were gathered around me. They fell back and landed on their butts, except Goemon and Hanzo, who didn't react to me waking up, excect Goemon who just blinked.

I breathed a bit heavily and then I looked down at my hands. Or, my flesh left hand and my mechanical right hand. My eyes were barely open. I felt a lot of pain...

" **KURO**!" Nobuna yelled and I snapped out of my daze. "You had us all worried!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, with a weak voice. Nobuna hesitated; never before has she heard me speak with a weakened voice.

"Well, uh..."

"What she means, is that you were asleep and thrasing about for almost an entire day." Said Inuchiyo, with a monotone voice.

"Huh?"

"The sun is going down." She stated.

"Oh..."

"Man, Kuro!" Sobbed Yoshimoto. "You had me, us, worried sick for you!" She was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah." Goemon said, blushing with tears in her eyes. She quickly covered her face.

"You should pay for this!" Katsuie said, but she was smiling.

"0 points for falling sick to an illness, but 80 points for waking up." Said Nagahide.

"You better not fall asleep again, or no candy for you!" Argued Nobusumi who was holding back his tears and pocketing some candy.

"Hmph." Said Hanzo, looking away, but not caring about what was happening.

"Glad you're awake, Kuro. Without you, Nobuna's dream is as sure as gone." Said Dousan, calmly, but we all knew tears were threatening to spill from hsi eyes.

"Good morning." Replied Inuchiyo, in a jokingly way, but tears were falling down from her eyes.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Said Motoyasu, crying and wiping her tears on her sleeves.

Then all faces turned towards Nobuna, who has yet to say anything else.

"Well, umm..." Nobuna started, not knowing what to say. She shook her head, knowing that she had to be strong and put on a confident grin. "A monkey is a monkey so of course you'd wake up eventually! You'd have to eat every once in a while, after all!" However, no matter how tough or insulting her words were, she had the brightest smile in the room and tears were at her eyes and only willpower kept them from spilling.

I smiled, but felt nothing. Everything from my being was gone. Except...

 _Pain._

* * *

 **And that is a wrap! Man, that chapter though... I liked writing this one XD It wasn't a fight scene, nor was it an epic scene, it was a torture scene! Just trying to show my evil in my writing again. My insanity just likes these kinds of things. Next chapter will be episode 5 to 6, don't know how far I'll get for those two episodes, so it might go into chapter 7 to finish those two episodes, and I might start episode 7 on chapter 7 as well. Or just put something else it in. Either way...**

 **I hope you guys have a good night. I hope these nightmares follow you into your dreams so you might know how much Kuro went through.**

 **Oh and one more thing...**

 ** _KURO IS NOT A GARY STU! I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU SAY, HE IS NOT!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody. The Kuro is here to give you another chapter of my conquest! This chapter with follow episode 5 to maybe 6, depends on my mood. So, I have some reviews to answer so lets get tht out of the way, and then I can listen to some music...**

 _Sage of Six Ichigos_ \- Thank you for informing what Yui was in SAO. It was very educational.

 _Tamagat_ \- Thank you for telling me what Sengoku Rance is. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to get the game yet, as I couldn't access the site yet, because of an error or whatever, so I will get to that, when I get to that.

 **In other news, nobody commented on what else happened in the chapter so I feel bad. It took about 3 minutes to think about what would happen in that scene and only because I had to write it down - during class, so I had to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, and what I was writing. Any way, now... we must go forth and acquire Hanbei, the silver-haired loli mage!**

* * *

"We were already here!" Nobuna complained motioning for her soldiers to stop. The mist had set in long ago, and we walked, as if we were in a labyrinth, by going in circles.

"I'm fairly certain we are following the Kiso River." Said Nagahide.

"This doesn't feel right." Said Inuchiyo.

Goemon appeared infront of Nobuna, on one of the piles of stones that littered the ground. "Shibata Katsuie's forces are stuck in the swamp." She informed.

"Them, too?"

"There are piles of stones that are creating a labryinth."

"You mean, like the Stone Sentinel Maze?" I asked. At my words, Nagahide turned to me, surprised.

"This is Kongming's!" Nagahide yelled.

"W-what's that?" Said Nobuna, confused.

Nagahide looked at me and at my nod, she began to explain. "This is a trap devised by the brilliant strategist Zhuge Liang. They're trying to lure us into the swamp and flood it with river water."

We then started to hear drums being sounded. The mist picked up and it became even harder to see. I looked towards the stone piles and began to think. 'If the stones are creating a labyrinth, then all we have to do is to destroy them!'

I turned towards Goemon. "Goemon! Destroy the stone tiles!" I didn't have any explosives on me, so I left Goemon to the task.

"Understood!" Goemon said, jumping up into the air and throwing small explosive balls around her. Each bomb landed next to a stone tile and exploded. In a few minutes, all of the tiles were destroyed, and we were on our way.

* * *

Nobuna then marched her army to Mino, but every battle we entered, we lost. However, we didn't really lose anyone, it was just frustrating. Each battle was like a riddle; get it wrong and you die, but get it right and you can move on. But even if you get it right, you're still frustrated because the enemy is gone and you spent hours trying to solve the riddle.

"This is so _frustrating_!" Nobuna complained stomping her feet against the floor and swinging her arms. "Why can't we win?!"

"That's because they have a genius strategist in Mino." Said Dousan. "Even I, the Viper, Could not match his wisdom."

"He's been called the greatest strategist in history." Mistuhide put in. "He's a trillion times smarter than you morons!" She added, laughing at the end.

"You picking a fight?" Nobuna said, in a challenging way.

"I've never heard of any genius strategists." Nagahide said.

"..." I resonded, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hmhmhm." Dousan laughed. "Of course not. He was Mino's greatest secret. I will tell you. His name is Takenaka Hanbei!"

"The question now is how to beat Mino!" Nagahide said, hitting her fan against her open palm.

"...Our only choice is to get Takenaka Hanbei onto our side." I said, in a daze.

"It'd be faster to kill him." Katsuie said.

"Yeah, but if we had a genius strategist at our side, 'my side', then we could pull off much better strategies and lose less men, while taking down more of the enemy."

"That said, Takenaka Hanbei is a man of honor. I can't imagine he'd join the Oda.

"A man of honor, and a kind man. You're all still alive, aren't you?" Dousan said.

"Come to think of it, you're right." Katsuie said, barely believing her own words.

"He prefers to not shed blood needlessly. Thus, I think he'd get along with our Nobuna."

"Hm? He's wasted on Yoshitatsu. So, who's bringing Hanbei in?" Nobuna asked, eyes closed.

When nobody spoke up, I sighed. "I'll bring her in."

"Are you trying to butt in again, Monkey?" Katsuie yelled.

"I'm the best bet to get him to our side. He'll probably do some kind of intellectual thing to see if serving the Oda would be the best couse of action, probably a double or triple-trick riddle of some kind."

"What? Are you saying we aren't smart enough to solve some dumb riddle?" Nobuna shouted at me.

"Why, yes. Yes you are." Nobuna took a step forward, arm pulled back to hit me, but I raised a hand, stopping her. "I'll give you a riddle. If you can correctly answer it, then I'll step down, okay?"

"...Fine." Nobuna said, crossing her arms together.

"There is a story, that a man and not a man, saw and did not see, a bird and not a bird, perched on a branch and not a branch, and hit him and did not hit him, with a rock and not a rock. Now, what is the answer?"

A few hours past, and nobody could come up with the answer.

"Ah, dammit! What is the answer Monkey?" Yelled Nobuna, hands on her head like she had a headache.

"An eunuch who did not see well, saw a bat perched on a reed and threw a pumice stone at him, which missed." I stated, rather boringly. It wasn't really that hard to figure out. Everyone's jaws dropped after they heard the answer.

"That is so stupid!" Yelled Katsuie. Everyone else agreed.

"And if Hanbei gave that same riddle to any of you? What then?" Everyone stopped arguing. They looked at each other and nodded. Nobuna sighed.

"Fine. You can go and get Hanbei for us."

"I'll help you out, child." Dousan said. "You may have Mitsuhide as a guide."

"Huh?" Mitsuhide complained, staring wide eyed at Dousan and then me.

"Is there anything you can tell me about Hanbei?" I asked Dousan.

"Hm... Well, I can tell you one thing: He is an onmyouji."

"...Right. Well, who wants to come with Mitsuhide and me to recruit Hanbei?" I asked, looking around at the assembled girls. Nobody spoke up. Inuchiyo looked at me expectantly. "Well, then let's go Inuchiyo." I turned around and walked away.

"Right." She replied, walking after me. Mitsuhide followed last, and only after Dousan shood her off.

* * *

"Feels haunted." Inuchiyo said.

"It is!" Mitsuihide said, trying to sound creepy, but failing. "That's why nobody comes here!"

When we stopped infront of the huge gate, that had seals plastered all over it, it suddenly opened up with a loud bang and Mitsuhide screamed and hugged me.

"Mitsuhide!" Said a man, walking out of the mist.

"Huh? Andou Morinari!"

"I thought you were in Owari with Count Dousan." He turned and face me, then smiled. "I see. You've came to convince Hanbei to join you."

"Glad you understand." I said, without my usual smile.

"We haven't been getting along with Lord Yoshimatsu lately. I should've gone with Count Dousan."

"You should've." I sighed. "Then, it's okay if we continue on?" I asked him, but he turned to the side, arms crossed.

"Hmph! We are still retainers of the Saitou family of Mino. It will take more than mere words to convince us. Follow me." He then turned and started walking up the mountain. Together, we followed after him.

An hour later, and with the disappearance of the mist, we finally made it to Hanbei's house. When the doors slid open, I saw a man with dark blue hair sitting there.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He turned towards me and scowled. "Asai Nagamasa. Now, what is the Monkey of the Oda doing here I wonder?"

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked, stepping inside the room.

"For the same reason as you; With Takenaka Habei at my side, Mino will fall. If I give her Mino, she won't be able to refuse."

"Give who Mino? And refuse what?" I said, clearly out of the loop.

"She didn't tell you? I will be marrying Nobuna, after I've given her Mino. I even sent messages to every Count in Japan."

"Hm. A nice offer, but I think you can do better."

"W-what?"

"Like I have to answer you." I said, with a smirk.

"Grr. I guess this will be a contest to decided who will get Takenaka Hanbei, then."

"Contest? No. It will be more like a won sided-battle. With me as the winner." Nagamasa scowled and he opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by an unknown voice.

"I'd prefer you not decided that in my absence." The pair of armor in the room started to glow and winds appeared all around it.

"It's a ghost!" Mitsuhide shouted, behind the saftey of the ever noncaring, Inuchiyo. When the winds disappeared, a man holding a fan stood in its place.

"A pleasure to meet you. I am Takenaka Hanbei."

"I'm-" I started, but Hanbei spoke again.

"Monkey of the Owari Oda clan. Kuro. Also known as Grim Reaper Kuro." He then looked towards Nagamasa. "And the young count of Northern Oumi. Asai Nagamasa."

"So you know everything about us." Said Nagamasa.

"Then join the Oda-"

"You were going to have a contest, yes?" He waved his fan, creating winds, and from those winds, a chalice looking bowl appeared with four buns on them. "One of these is the correct one. The first to eat it wins. However, one of them is poisoned."

"Poisoned? Man, for someone who doesn't like killing, you have some weird deadly trials."

"Hm. You get me, and Mino. It is a prize worth more than your life." He said with a grin.

"Then, allow me to go first." I reached forward and grabbed the pink one. I moved it close to my mouth, and took a small bite out of it. And promptly breathed out flames. When the flames died down, I swallowed some saliva. "That was pretty spicy." I said, not really caring about what just happened.

"Too bad. That was a hot pepper bun."

"I won't lose!" Nagamasa said, grabbing the green one. He took a small bite out of it and he fell down, some kind of green vapor coming out of his mouth. Hanbei just laughed.

"A wasabi bun. Two left. Who gets it first?"

"Then, let's go with black!" I said, grabbing the black one.

"No, blue's the one!" Nagamasa said, grabbing the blue bun.

We both took a bite at the same time and the at the same time, the bun turned into a rock and we hurt our teeth.

" **HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE**!" Hanbei laughed, with a creepy face. " **NONE OF THEM WERE CORRECT**!" He then turned into a ghostly wolf. "What fools!"

"There _are_ ghosts here!" Mitsuhide screamed, hiding behind Inuchiyo again.

"You tricked us!"

"It's your fault for being so gullible." It began to laugh again, as Inuchiyo took a few steps forward. She then stabbed the wolf gently and it fell down dead, screaming. We all stood there in silence for a few moments.

I sighed. "I can't believe you killed Hanbei."

"Monsters are supposed to be exterminated."

"You killed the Saitou family's strategist. If this becomes known, Nobuna's reputation will be ruined."

"Yo, Inuchiyo." I said, getting her attention. "Do you happen to know any necromancer spells? You know, to bring back the dead?" She nodded and squatted next to the wolf and poked it with the back of her spear.

"No response." She said, after a time. I facepalmed. The wolf then disappeared.

"Inuchiyo. Here is your order: Find. Hanbei. Right. Now!" I said, poking her face with each word. Inuchiyo nodded and went sniffing around the room.

"Found you!" She screamed out, and cut off a panel of the wall, which was actually paper. Another scream was heard, this time, not Mitsuhide.

Inside of the small panel in the wall, was a silver-haired little girl, wearing a white and cyan clothes.

"Don't be mean to me." The girl said in a light voice.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm T-Takenaka Hanbei." She replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, she was sitting down infront of us, crying.

"So you're Hanbei?" I asked her.

"Yes. Um, please don't be mean to me."

"I can't believe the Takenaka Hanbei I looked up to was just a little girl." Mitsuihide whispered, mostly to herself, but was loud enough for the girl in question to overhear her.

"Zenki, please." She said, sliding a seal forward on the floor. The sealed glowed, and wind appeared. When the wind disappeared, Zenki stood tall and alive.

"I am Hanbei's double, Zenki. I have revived."

"Double?" Inuchiyo questioned, while I looked out the window, disinterested.

"Indeed. My master, Takenaka Hanbei, was picked on because of her talents. So I took her place." The girl in question, was currently hiding behind Zenki. "She's also very shy, and she has a habit of deliberately angering people to see how they'll treat her."

Hanbei hid more behind Zenki. "Will you be mean to me?" She asked and I finally looked at her.

"No I won't." I said, completely telling the truth.

* * *

A few hours later and we received some bad news.

"If Hanbei does not come, he will be exceuted." Zenki said. Andou Morinari was taken to jail, because Yoshitatsu wanted to see Hanbei and angered that he can't, he threw him into jail until she appears. If she doesn't he will be killed.

"...A hostage." I said, quietly. Hanbei just cried.

"What is Saitou Dousan thinking? Without Hanbei, Mino is nothing." Nagamasa said.

"He needs a sharp blade." Replied Mitsuhide. "But too sharp a blade puts him at risk. Yoshitatsu has cold feet."

"Humans never change." Zenki said. "They only think about themselves." I looked away.

* * *

A few hours later and Goemon confirmed that Andou was still alive.

"Okay. Here's that plan. Goemon, Inuchiyo, and Mitsuhide will rescue Andou."

"What will you do?" Inuchiyo asked.

"I will buy time with Hanbei."

"You're going to take her?" Mitsuhide asked yelled at me.

"If she wants to. If not, I'll take Zenki." I turned towards her. "Well?"

"I'll go. It will be dishonorable to deceive Lord Yoshimatsu. If I tell him the truth, that I will never betray him, he'll understand."

"You're a very stupid person." Nagamasa said.

"It isn't that easy." Inuchiyo added.

"...I'm sure he will." Hanbei said, after a pause.

"Then, let's go. You've decided what to do, after all. Besides, if anything happens, I'll be there too."

"Kuro..." She said, looking at me.

* * *

A few hours later, near sunset, we arrived at Inabayama castle and we were confronting Yoshitatsu inside. For some reason Nagamasa came too.

Hanbei bowed infront of Yoshitatsu. "I am Takenaka Hanbei."

One of Yoshitatsu's advisors, I think, said, "Y-you are?"

"Impossible! Hanbei is a man!"

"I was using a double for reasons of my own." Hanbei responded.

"This little girl?"

"I refuse to believe it."

"Hmhm. You've caught us by surprise. You trult are a master strategist." Yoshitatsu said.

"Um. My uncle..."

"When you are no longer suspected of treason, I will return him."

"I'd never betray you!"

"Those are just words!" He roared, scaring Hanbei.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Hmhmhm. This is certainly unexpected. You truly have no intention of betraying me?" He asked, turning his back on her.

"I do not."

"In that case, why did you let the Oda go despite having many opportunities to destroy them?"

"I didn't want needless-"

"It is the job of a strategist to decimate the enemy!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hanbei cried. I let out a snicker. Yoshitatsu looked at me.

"You can kill the enemy, which is all fine and dandy, but they'll keep on coming. But, if the soldiers keep on returning, saying that they were terrified when facing you? " _Mino has a genius strategist_." " _Mino is undefeatable_." If they spread those kinda of rumors, who in their right mind would attack you?" I said, half-mocking him and half-insulting him.

"And you say that was Hanbei's intentions?"

"She defeats the enemy and wins. The enemy runs away scared and don't ever face her again. That's why she's a genius, right?"

"A strategist so powerful, is even more dangerous."

"Takenaka Hanbei has no intention of rebelling."

"She may not have the intention, but she does have the capability. That is her crime." My eyes started to dull and I stared at the idiot infront of me.

"That is pretty petty." I said.

"What?"

"A true lord would use the best men he could finds to rule his country." I smiled. "That was what Saitou Dousan did."

He started to rage. "Why you! Keep them!" All of the soldiers in the room reacted insantly, pulling out their swords and pointing them at us as they surrounded us.

Somehow, Nagamasa ended up at my back.

Yoshitatsu spotted the mark on Nagamasa's weapon.

"That crest... The Asai family?"

"Indeed. I am Asai Nagamasa."

"Why is the young count of Oumi here?" A question we all ask atleast once in our lives.

"I..." Then a plan hatched in his small brain. He jumped around and faced me, backing up a few steps. "Oda's monkey was planning to use Hanbei to assassinate you. I came to stop them."

"Oh? So that's Nobuna's monkey? Sorry, but I'm not interested."

"What?" Nagamasa shouted, confused and angry.

"Capture Nagamasa alive. I don't care about the Monkey. Kill him."

I smiled.

* * *

 **Earlier...**

"When you rescue Andou, get out of there you three."

"Why?" Asked Goemon, the ever vigilante subordinant.

"Because the meeting with Yoshitatsu will probably end in a fight. But before you leave, I want you to do one small thing for me..."

* * *

 **Now...**

Suddenly, an explosion was heard.

"What was that?" Yoshitatsu yelled, looking around.

"That was the cue that Andou has been rescued." Yoshitatsu's eyes snapped open in shock. "So now your hostage is gone, you still want to fight?"

"Of course I do! Kill them!" He yelled. His soldiers charged forward. I pushed Hanbei towards Nagamasa.

"Protect her. I'll deal with Yoshitatsu."

"Wha-" But I was already gone.

I ran towards Yoshitatsu and pulled out Hono No Kiba, Flame Fang, and easily cut down two soldiers who stood in my path. I then jumped towards Yoshitatsu and slashed at his face, but he managed to back up and dodge the attack, ever so closely. My eyes widened. He snickered. I smiled.

"Fire Style: Fire Bomb Dance." A small orb of flame apeared infront of Yoshitatsu's face, where the sword and passed. He looked surprised, but he didn't move. His mistake. "Explode." I commanded and jumped back. At the same time, the orb of flame exploded and Yoshitatsu's face was hit by hot flames and he was momentarilly blinded for a few minutes.

I ran from soldier to soldier cutting them down, but not killing them. Just disabling them. It took about ten minutes, but every soldier in the room either fled or was cut down before he was dragged away with the help of another soldier.

Yoshitatsu stood where he was striked in a daze. Slowly, he moved his hands and stared at me. Then, realization hit him.

"W-wait... You're... Grim Reaper Kuro!" He said, eyes shaking.

"Yup. That's me." I said, turning towards him. "So, do you want to fight, or run?" I smiled. He ran.

* * *

"Did we just... capture Inabayama castle?" Nagamasa asked, looking around at the empty room.

"Well, I captured Inabayama castle, you just stood there, looking stupid." Nagamasa's mouth hung open at my words and then he turned around and walked away, probably heading back home.

A few hours later and it was night. Me and Hanbei faced a small stream, Hanbei was sitting down and I was standing.

"I'm sorry you had to leave the castle because of me." She said, in a small voice.

"It's okay. Besides, I've always wanted to take a castle by siege. I'll wait. And Nobuna wouldn't want to take it like that anyway." I said, staring up at the stars.

"..." Hanbei was silent. "I... I sense something in you... a curse..."

"A curse?" I asked, turning towards her.

"Yes. A curse that is changing your personality. I don't know when the curse appeared, but when it did, you started to change. Is that right?"

"Hm. Well, no, not really. I've always been like this."

"N-no. It's different. I can tell. When I'm near you, I can feel warmth emanating from you, but... darkness is mixed in it and turning that warmth cold. I can tell... that you already had darkness, but you also had warmth and that that darkness didn't affect your warmth!" She stood up and faced me. "And I'm going to fix the curse that is plaguing you!" She reached for the small pouch at her side and took out a few seals. She then slapped one on my forehead, by jumping up to reach it. The others, she threw into the wind. They then started to glow and circle around me. The wind blew around me, entrapping me in this spot.

She muttered a few words and made a few hand seals and then she opened her eyes wide and I was surrounded by light. When it faded, I felt a bit different. Yes... I could no longer feel the pain, the emptyness that I had felt previously.

Hanbei was breathing heavily and without warning, she fell down to the ground. Her face was red. When I touched her forehead, she was burning up.

"Th-this always happens when I've used too many spells." I stared down at her and sighed.

"We should get going." I said, picking her up.

"W-wait." She said. "I've erased the curse that was plaguing you, but there is still darkness inside of you. Not a curse, but... something else. I swear that someday, I'll help you and take you out of your own personal darkness."

"..."

"Takenaka Hanebi will not serve the Oda clan, but Kuro." Her words stopped me in place. "I can't leave you alone with that darkness. I can feel it... you're a very kind person. You have a certain cold warmth that can be completely warm, but something is stopping you. I will... I will definitely... unfreeze your warmth... I swear, that I will make you shine." Hanbei then passed out in my arms.

* * *

 **Halfway point Author's Note...**

 **Okay. First, let me explain about this... I added this for this chapter so I can comment on the ending, as in what just happened. And no, this chapter will still continue, just after this part. Skip it if you want.**

 **Anyway, I'm not very good with "romance" or "touching situations" so I'm pretty sure I messed up that scene with Hanbei when she joined me. Please let me know what you thought about that scene in a review or something. I'm putting this here, instead of the ending, because you'd probably forget about it or you won't, I don't know, know how to describe what you felt when you read it. Anyway, let's get back to your regular scheduled program.**

 **Oh, and if anyone knows any good Ed, Edd, n Eddy fanfictions, please let me know: I might actually watch that series over again XD**

* * *

 _'Sunomata is a strategically point where the Nagara River intersects with several others. A fortification built here, would all but guarantee control of Mino. However... Inabayama Castle is very close by, and any attempt to build something here would quickly be met with overwhelming force. Sunomata is a graveyard. Even a graveyard can come to birth new life.'_

* * *

"So, the invasion of Mino will ride on what happens at Sunomata. Pretty clever." Nobuna said, not facing any of us. She turned around before she continued. "We need to make this work."

"Yoshitatsu won't just sit back and let it happen." Said Dousan.

"Then you convince him, Viper."

"Impossible. It's eat or be eaten."

Nobuna sighed. "Like father and son, huh? Then we'll just have to build a fort however we can."

"You'll build nothing more than a pile of bodies."

"Making a fort in Sunomata is impossible." Mitsuhide put in.

Hanbei looked like she had something to say, but was too nervous to say it. She jumped when Nobuna looked at her and then again when she stood infront of her. Nobuna grabbed Hanbei's chin and raised it, so Hanbei had to look into Nobuna's eyes.

"Hanbei, what do you think?" She said in a low voice.

After some whimpering, Hanbei finally spoke. "I-I think that whoever controls Sunomata controls Mino. Only by doing the impossible c-can you prove yourself worthy to rule."

Nobuna smiled and stood back up. "So, the genius strategist _is_ pretty smart. You're thinking just what I am. Drop the monkey and serve me. That's an order."

"T-that's..." Hanbei said, a bit afraid and nervous.

"Hey, that hurts Nobuna. You know I'm right here. Besides, who successfully brought Hanbei here? Was it you? Or was it me?" I pointed from Nobuna to myself with my thumb and gave her a smile, knowing that it was _me_ who brought Hanbei here.

Nobuna looked at me sternly, but knew what I said was true.

"I-I'm sorry, but... I've sworn to serve Kuro!" Hanbei managed to yell out, though she was shaking and her eyes were closed. Everyone had looks of surprise on their face.

"I see!" Nobuna said with a smile. She then reached down and put her hand on Hanbei's head. "Monkey will help me, andyou help him. Do everything you can to help me conquer."

"Ah! Th-thank you!" She giggled.

"So... our plans for building the fort... Will be entrusted to Shibata Katsuie!"

"Why?" I asked. Nobuna turned to look at me. "I would be a much better choice to build this fort. I'm smarter and stronger than Katsuie, and I-"

"I don't want anybody thinking that I give you special treatment." Nobuna simply said, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Right..." I muttered. 'Just know that you'll be losing a lot of soldiers.' I thought to myself.

"So, I'm counting on you Katsuie."

"Leave it to me!" Katsuie responded, hitting her hand against her plate armor.

* * *

A few days later, and for the third time already, our fort was destroyed before it was even finished.

"You can't keep sending your men to die, Nobuna." I said, arms crossed. "The standard methods won't work out there. Just let me do it; you'll have that fort up in record time."

"Becaue you always do something crazy." She responded, not looking at me.

"Really? Afraid of me dying?" I said, with a laugh. Nobuna's face reddened.

"What are you talking about?! Naturally, a lord is worried for his retainers lives!"

"Hmph. Please let me do it." I said, bowing down. Nobuna sighed.

"You "do" have a plan, right?"

"Yup. If we can't build the fort during the day, we'll build it at night."

"At night?"

"If it goes up in a single night, they won't be able to stop it."

"Ha. It's strange. When you say it, it actually sounds possible." She grabbed a small gourd and threw it towards me.

"What's this for?" I asked, looking at the small gourd.

"If you're leading an operation this size, you're a real general. You'll need a symbol on your flag for your monkey armies."

I sighed. "Not my first choice, but alright. I'll have the flags be a brown gourd with a red string in the middle, with four yellow flower petals around it. How's that?"

"It's fine." She said, leaning back, using her arms to support her weight. "This is an order." She said, giving me a serious look. "Come back alive."

"Yes ma'am." I said and stood up. "I'll go collect my monkey armies now. But, before we leave, I'll have to get my armies flag readied. How many do you think we'll need?"

"I'll handle it for you. When it's ready you can leave."

* * *

The next day, we moved out.

Goemon, Hanbei, and strangely, Mitsuhide, as well as the Kawanami Group left with me. Goemon, Hanbei, and the Kawanami Group I understand, but Mitsuhide? Nobuna probably sent her to keep watch over me or something.

My small army assembled, flags ready, we set off, follwoing the river on rafts.

"So we have from dusk to dawn." Hanbei said, looking at the sun as it started to go down.

"Yeah. We _will_ make this work."

A few hours later, and we've arrived at our destination, the sun nearly gone.

"Hurry up!" I yelled to to Kawnami Group. "Starting cutting down those trees! When we get enough wood, we'll start to assemble them into parts for our fort!"

"This is beyond belief." Mitsuhide sighed.

"You can say that it is a construction technique from the future." 'Though, I got the idea from legos. How you built one part of something, then another, and gradually you would combine each finished part you made.' "You make the parts for the building somewhere else, carry them to the area, and build the structure quickly."

"You're way too proud of that." Mitsuhide mumbled.

"A splendid strategy." Hanbei stated, in contrast to Mitsuhide. "The question is whether Nobuna can make it back before our defensive structures are spent."

A few hours later, when the moon was in the middle of the sky, we finished making the parts for the fort. "All rafts, head for Sunomata!" I yelled. The men yelled and set off into the river, the cover of darkness hiding our presence.

* * *

 **And there we have it. The rest of this part will be in the next chapter, so if you have any complaints so far, please let me know. Have a good day or night wherever you are, and I need some food...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I checked out the arcs on the wiki and learned a great many things: 1, I skipped SO much without even knowing XD Before I start writing a chapter, I will now be looking there to see what happened in the light novel and then watch the anime episode fr what is happening. So anyway, I'll have to continue what has happened and just ignore everything that I screwed up, but I don't care, reason because you've probably never even read the light novel and even if you had, you're still reading this XD**

 **So, wothout further delay, we shall start with the chapt- reviews.**

 **Sage of Six Ichigos** \- _Right, srry. I am not good at remembering things. But atleast I remembered that Kirito is a Beater XD_

 **EternalKing** \- _Thank you. I see that you've read the light novel... any... tips? XD jk jk. I can do this by meself. That is how I've always done things. Also how I failed things... Like school XD_

 **I like how the last couple of reviews haven't even talked about the actual chapter, just some comments I made at the top and/or bottom XD**

 **Come on people! Tell me what I'm doing right and/or/wrong at the risk at being punched.**

 **Actually, on second thought, only tell me what I'm doing right. XD**

* * *

"Quickly and quietly!" I yelled whispered to the men building the fort. I looked back towards Inayabama Castle, making sure they didn't spot us yet. _'Nobuna has probably lured the main force away by now, so there will be less of them to deal with. Now I just have to make sure this fort is built before Nobuna gets here..._ '

"Why do _I_ have to help?" Complained Mitsuhide.

"Shut up and work." I yelled up to Mitsuhide, who just scowled at me. Inuchiyo and Goemon worked as hard as they could, why couldn't Mitsuhide do the same? I knew I should've dumped her into the river.

"Alright, fine!" Mitsuhide called down to me and continued working, albeit slower than everyone else. I sighed. If only I could do the shadow clone jutsu, you know, if I had actually learned to do it and could use it here.

"Goemon!" I called. Goemon appeared infront of me, with only one second delay after she heard my voice. "I want you to go to Inayabama Castle to see if they're being organized, I don't want any surprise attacks. Just look at them from the woods, don't get too close."

"Right!" She replied and headed towards Inayabama.

"...Man I'm bored." I muttered to myself.

"Then maybe you can help us build this fort!" Mitsuhide yelled at me.

"How good is your hearing!?" I yelled back, then shook my head. Forget helping build a fort; I'd rather think about what it would be like to meet whoever is Date Masamune, the One-Eyed Dragon. Maybe they'd be a girl, or still a guy. Who knows? As long as they aren't crazier than me, then I can handle them.

* * *

I looked at the fort we built it some form of awe. It wasn't the best looking fort in the world, but it was a start. It took all night and a little bit into the morning to finish it, but we did finish it, with little help from Mitsuhide, who had quickly fell asleep around midnight. I mean, I also went to sleep, but that doesn't matter.

"Inuchiyo." I said, looking at the small girl wearing tiger skin. "Is the fort built strong, or will it fall down from some wind?"

"It's good." Inuchiyo said, lazily.

"Goemon. Did anything strange happen when you were watching Inayabama Castle?"

"No. They only sent an army out to chase awfter Nobuna." She said, biting her tongue.

"Uh, Mitsuhide. How was your nap?"

"Fine." She said, looking away with a small blush.

"Hanbei. Is everyone geared up for combat?"

"Yes!" She replied, a bit nervous.

"Good. Now, sinec it is morning, they'll probably spot us sometime soon, so, get into your battle positions! Archers get on the towers! Samurai get behind the walls and baricades and inside the fort!" I yelled. "Hanbei get on the main tower and direct us with your strategies, Mitsuhide, guard her. Take someone with you to send Hanbei's commands to our soldiers. Goemon, I want you ready to move out and attack from the shadows when they come. Inuchiyo, you'll be in command of our ground troops. I will be leading this defensive attack at the front. Any questions?" I waited until Mitsuhide opened her mouth. "Okay. Then get into positions." Mitsuhide closed and opened her mouth several times, before getting pissed at realizing that I did that on purpose, before she was dragged off by Hanbei and Zenki.

Goemon disappeared and reappeared hiding somewhere in the shadows, Inuchiyo stood in them middle of the barricades and I stood in the front, squniting my eyes to see the enemy coming.

But it wasn't their silhouettes I saw first, but their war cries.

"They're here!" I yelled behind me and withdrew Flame Fang from its sheath. When they were halfway across the river, Hanbei gave the command and our riflemen started to fire at them. Then, the bowmen fired at the ones still in the river.

When the soldiers got closer to us, I signaled Inuchiyo who ordered our foreces to charge, while I ran into the fray.

The first thing I did, was duck under a slash from a katana and then jumped up, slashing through the soldier's armor and flesh, drawing a river of blood from him. I spun around in midair, and slashed at his neck, sending his head flying off of him. I then kicked the corpse into a group of soldiers and when they pushed him away and to the ground, I was infront of them and I slashed at their chest. My sword may of been small, but it was still deadly. I noticed a couple of archers taking aim at me and when they fired, I did a backflip and landed on the ground easily, the arrows bouncing off the rocky terrain.

I smiled and prepared myself to kill again.

* * *

A few hours later and I heard a shout from my side. "We're out of ammunition!" I clicked my tongue and stabbed a guy through the throat, before taking some shuriken and throwing them into a few other soldiers. "East side is about to fall!" This time I was pissed. How dare they try to take the fort that I stayed up all night building? Okay, that part wasn't true, but that doesn't matter!

I turned around and ran around the fort, heading to the East side. At the same time, I gave a signal for Goemon to head to the West, which was taking as much damage as the East and for Inuchiyo to stay at the North. Thankfully, no one was attacking the South. But eventually they would, so we have to quickly fend off the enemy before they get smart. I jumped over a soldier, who tried to stab at me with a spear and stabbed my sword into the back of his neck without looking. I then kicked off his back and threw a kunai into another soldier's neck, before landing on the ground and slashing three guys in the neck. I was starting to get tired. I definietly wasn't used to fighting right after I woke up.

I blocked an incoming attack from a katana and then kicked the owner of said katana in the chest, making him fall to the ground on his butt. I jumped at him and stabbed him in the chest, killing him instantly. I looked towards the other side of the river. And saw Nobuna's army heading towards us. I breathed a sigh in relief that the battle will soon be over and then stabbed a soldier who tried to sneak up on me.

I ran back to the fort and climbed up to where Hanbei was. I pointed out Nobuna's army to her and she smiled, blushing a little.

"This battle will probably be ending in an hour or three. Yoshitatsu will either be captured, or killed, but knowing Nobuna, she'll probably capture him." I shrugged. "Not the smartest move, but whatever. Wonder why they're late though."

An hour and thirty-four minutes later, and the battle was over, in the not so predictable Yoshitatsu's capture. Mino was finally part of the Oda clan and Inayabama was renamed to Gifu Castle.

"Just kill me. As long as I am alive, I will fight you!" Yoshitatsu demanded, staring coldly at Nobuna. The most noticeable thing about Yoshitatsu, was the fact that he wore a red mask over his eyes and partly over his nose. Wonder why he's wearing that? Maybe he's trying to hide a scar, or burns.

"That's right. Kill him." Dousan agreed.

"Stop being stubborn and enjoy your retirement already." Nobuna said, calmly.

"Impossible." They said at the same time.

"Fine. Inuchiyo, cut Yoshitatsu's ropes."

"W-what?" Dousan said, unbelieving his ears.

After Inuchiyo cut Yoshitatsu's binds, he looked at Nobuna. "Are you taking pity on me?" He said, quietly.

"You mustn't!" Dousan yelled. "That naivete will cose you your life someday."

"Be quiet! It's my decision."

"You foolish girl!" Dousan said and walked out of the room, anger evident with each step he took.

Yoshitatsu stood up. "My father was correct just now. You really are a fool." He walked away.

"You just spared his life. How can he say that?" Katsuie said, angrily.

"It's fine. Really, both of them are so stubborn."

"Next, the matter of rewards..." Nagahide said, looking at a piece of papper.

"Wait." I said, stopping her from continuing. "I'll be right back. I have to go do something."

"And what do you have to do that is more important than your reward?"

"Oh, that. If you want, then you don't have to give me anything; but if it's money, I expect it to be sent to Goemon to be counted and to be ready to be spent by me." I stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." I walked out of the room, following after Dousan first.

* * *

"Yo." I said, when I found Dousan.

Dousan looked at me, but said nothing.

"You're looking pretty gloomy out there, all by yourself." I said, leaning back against the wall.

"Because of me, she's left herself an enemy. It bothers me."

"True, but think of it this way: She's saying that no matter how many times he faces her, she'll win each and every fight."

"She's naive! Far too naive!" He laughed. For a few seconds, he didn't say anything, and then... "I'm not worthy to be her father..."

"You stupid old man." I said, with a smile. "Look out at the town and say the name of this castle again."

"W-what?"

"Remember, you're the only father she has left." I leaned back against the wall and waited for him to step forward, so he could look at the town.

"...What's out there?" He muttered to himself, standing up. "Is this..." He then smiled and some tears fell from his eyes. "Gifu Castle... _'Gifu'_ meaning stepfather..." He said, looking at the lights the town was making, in the shape of a snake. More accurately, the viper. I smiled and left him in his thoughts. Now, to find the other one before it's too late.

* * *

 **Simple Plan - I Don't Wanna Be Sad - Last One Standing**

I smiled as I saw the man I was looking for. He was walking through the forest, with no idea on where to go. He had a katana at his side. I don't know where he got it, so either it was his to start with, or he took it from someone. Either way, I still have some unfinished business with him.

"Yo." I said, stepping out of the cover of a tree infront of Yoshitatsu. He still wore that mask.

Yoshitatsu narrowed his eyes and grabbed the hilt of his sword. "What do 'you' want?" He said, still bitter about the last time we 'fought'.

"Well, I came to antagonize you a little bit."

"Hmph. Well you can try, but it won't work."

"Really? Want to hear a joke? You're nothing like Dousan; just a small 'boy' compared to Dousan. You'll never live up to him." I said, with a smirk. My hand reached down to my Wakizashi.

"..." Yoshitatsu pulled out his sword, pissed. "I'll freakin' kill you!" He yelled and ran towards me. I let go of my Wakizashi's hilt and faced Yoshitatsu, unarmed. When he swung down his sword at me, I danced out of the way. I felt the wind going past my face, but I wasn't worried. He slowly turned towards me and slashed at my body in fast strikes. I backed up enough past them to avoid injury. He tried an overhand feint to underhand slash, but I jumped over him, doing a flip in the air. I dropped a hand onto his shoulder and he froze.

"Oh, Yoshitatsu. You're so weak. I don't even have to use my sword to beat you!" He yelld, turning around, and slashed at me, but I caught his katana with my hand. Though my hand was cut at the palm and it trembled from the force he put into his strike, it was still nothing to me. "Weak." I said, lazily. Yoshitatsu roared again, but this time, he let go of the sword and kicked my in the gut. My eyes wide, some blood spilled out of my mouth as I was launched through a tree.

I shakily stood up and grabbed Flame Fang and slowly drew it out. I licked my lips clean of my blood and ran at Yoshitatsu. I slashed my sword at his neck, but he managed to back up and the sword whizzed by, cutting a few bits of hair out of his beard.

"Fire Bomb Dance!" I said and a small ball of flame appeared infront of Yoshitatsu, but this time, he was ready. He jumped back before I could do anything. I clicked my tongue and rushed forward, the ball of flame disappearing. My sword glowed red, creating a dense line of red light from moving. **(A/N Kind of like when you shake a glow stick in the dark!)**

I jumped up over Yoshitatsu and slashed down at the back of his neck, but he brought up his arm and the blade stuck into his expensive armor, cutting into his arm. I landed on the ground and let go of the sword. I jumped up at Yoshitatsu's face and kneed him under the chin, then spun around, grabbing his arm and flipped him over, using my body weight as I fell to do so. He landed on his face and I pulled my sword free and pointed it at his face. My sword was still red.

I stood like that for several seconds before sighing and placing my sword back into its sheath. I turned around and walked away.

"W-what are you doing?" Yoshitatsu yelled from behind me, slowly getting back up. "Why didn't you finish me off?"

I turned back around and looked at him. My eyes were cold. "Because you're weak. Get stronger and next time I'll kill you. Either that, or blow me up with a cannon. Either way, next time, you might just kill yourself."

* * *

 **And that is that. Sorry this chapter is short, but you get what you get. Don't worry, those that will be fighting Kuro will be getting stronger, like Yoshitatsu! He actually lasted a decent time! Kinda. Will next time be different? Will I be yelled at for making another chapter short, stupid, or whatever you haters say now adays? Either way, goodbye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Before I talk about what I wanted to talk about, let me look at some reviews.**

 **Sage of Six Ichigos** \- _Kuro IS a heartless, murderous bastard, psychopath sociopath insane mother fucker that loves to murder and kill for fun, but Kuro also does whatever the fuck he wants to do. He has plans. If someone starts to mess it up, he will take care of it, and in this case, he saw Dousan possibly messing it up because he was being too stubborn. If people trust him more, then he can get what he wants even easier! You have to think! And as for the rest of your review, yes, Kuro is the most OP, better than Madara fused with Naruto fused with Sasuke fused with God. Flame Fang, or Hono no Kiba, is an awesome sword and he will never die with it because it was created by being fused with all of Kirito's swords, sasuke's sword, orochimaru's sword, excalibur, clarent, joyeuse, durendal, and several other swords. Basically, what i am trying to say, is that Kuro, and Kuro's sword, is God._

 **EternalKing** \- _This is the review that inspired me to write this small chapter. Oh, and Kuro will lose, but he'll still win, you'll just have to wait._

 **Okay. This chapter, you could say, is chapter 7.5, because only one thing happens in this chapter: A fight. Anyway, I'll leave it to your imagination as to who Kuro will be fighting, but I shall take what I have read a few minutes ago about writing fighting scenes to consideration, and create this masterpiece that will probably not be that good. But anyway, let us start the second fight that I will be the most dedicated to, so far. Uh, I'm saying that Kuro vs someone else in the ale of kuro had the most dedicated fight I have written so far, which lasted, about... 3 or so thousand words. I don't know, don't remember.**

 **But anyway, let's get on with this chapter! *Explosion***

* * *

 **Of course, I must give you some music... Overkill... you know who it is from... This shows that I am serious! Oh, and I'll start it very lamely XD**

* * *

I was sitting inside Nobuna's castle, where we usually conduct meetings, looking up at the sky. From behind me, I heard the girls all talking to each other. Katsuie, Goemon, Inuchiyo, Nobuna, Nagahide, Hanbei, and Yoshimoto were there, enjoying their tea. But then their conversation took a turn for the worse, when they started talking about who would win in a fight, me or...

"I'm telling you Kuro would win!" Goemon argued in her cute voice. Though she bit her tongue in the middle, that didn't stop her from arguing.

"And I'm telling you that Katsuie is stronger!" Nobuna argued back, her arms folded together. "Inuchiyo! Who do you think would win? Monkey, or Katsuie?"

"... K-" Inuchiyo said, but was stopped by Goemon.

"Then let's prove it!"

"Wh-what? How would we prove it?" Asked Nobuna, clearly startled.

"By making Katsuie and Kuro fight!"

"... That is actually a pretty good idea." Nobuna agreed after she took a moment to think about it.

"Do I have a say in this?" Asked Katsuie, looking at Nobuna nervously. She knew that I was a strong fighter.

"Yeah, what if I accidently kill her?" I jokingly said from where I sat, without looking at them.

"... Okay. I'll fight him." Katsuie said. I turned towards her, surprised.

"You know that's a death wish, right?"

"Hmph. I'll win."

"Okay!" Nobuna called, slapping her hands together. "Then hurry up and place your bets! Who do you think will win? Katsuie? Or Monkey?"

"Use my name!" I said, but was ignored.

Goemon, Hanbei, and Yoshimoto voted for me to win, while Nagahide and Nobuna voted for Katsuie. Everyone looked at Inuchiyo who didn't cast her vote yet.

"So? Who do you think will win?" Nobuna asked her. Inuchiyo sweat-dropped.

"Uh, um... Katsuie?" She asked, unsure of herself, and Nobuna nodded.

"Then it's three to three. The money has been cashed and the three winers will be walking away with double the amount of money they started with! Now, contestant Katsuie and idiot Monkey, please make your way outside to begin your battle!" Nobuna cried, obviously pleased with herself.

"I wish you the best of luck." Katsuie said to me, before walking outside, pulling out her katana at the same time.

"You better not lose!" Yoshimoto said, when she walked past me. "I paid good money for this!"

"You gwot this!" Goemon said.

"G-good luck Kuro!" Hanbei said, nervously.

I nodded. "I'll try my best, I guess." Over at Katsuie, a similar conversation was taking place.

"Katsuie! You can do this! Beat that Monkey to a pulp!" Nobuna encouraged, hands at her hips, a huge smile over her face.

"I believe that you can win." Nagahide said, fanning herself with her fan.

"Good luck?" Inuchiyo said, or asked, not knowing who she should've voted for. She knew Katsuie the longest, but personally, she liked Kuro more.

"Thanks." Katsuie said. "I'll definitely win this for all of you and myself!" She placed the sword infront of her, both of her hands gripped the the sword as she waited for me to get ready. Nobuna and the rest moved away. I walked a couple of meters away from Katsuie and faced her, drawing out my own blade, Hono no Kiba. Flame Fang. The beautiful blade sparkled in the sunlight.

"Are you ready?" I asked Katsuie with a smirk.

"Of course I am! What warrior is not ready for a battle?"

"Then you should know that, as a warrior, a battle is never decided on strength, strategey, or anything like that, but the actual fight, right?"

"If you're saying that you think you can win, then you're obviously mistaken."

"I'm not saying I _think_ I'll win. I _know_ I'll win." Katsuie growled at my words.

Nobuna looked at the both of us and swung her arms into the air and back down. " **FIGHT**!" She yelled out and the two of us charged eachother, swords at the ready.

* * *

The blades clashed against each other and small sparks shot out of the blades as they made contact. I swung my sword at Katsuie's legs, but she jumped out of the way and brought her own sword down at me. I rolled out of the way and got back up, pulling the sword back and then stabbing it forward. Katsuie managed to redirect my blade, but it cut across her face, giving her a thin, long line of blood on her cheek. Katsuie growled and spun around in place, her chocolate brown hair swinging close to my face.

I did a backflip as her leg appeared infront of my face, using her hair as a cover. I avoided injury, and landed on the ground easily.

I repositioned my sword and charged at Katsuie. Our blades danced off each other, generating sparks with each hit. Soon enough, both of our arms were getting tired from the constant abuse we were dealing out. Katsuie's attacks were heavy with each slash, but were fast. I was also fast and delt heavy blows, but they weren't as heavy as Katsuie's, but made up for it with bloodlust.

I slashed at Katsuie's face, but she blocked the sword. Our swords slid against each other, sparks flying dangerously close to our face as we moved closer to each other.

I pushed Katsuie back and forced her to trip. I brought my sword back and slashed at her hand, but she managed to roll out of the way, but earned a small cut on her upper arm. I jumped away from her when her sword flashed in front of my eyes, nearly cutting them in the process.

I licked my lips. " _Fire Bomb Dance_." I muttered to myself and my sword started to glow hot red. I then ran towards Katsuie, and trailing behind my sword was a line of red, the same size and length of my sword. Katsuie was surprised, but stood her ground. I slashed down at Katsuie when I reached her and she put out her sword to block the attack, but instantly moved out of the way instead. She felt the heat of my sword coming down on her after all. If she had blocked the attack, it would've started to melt her sword and cut right through her. I smiled

I toned down the heat, just enough so that our swords can make contact. Katsuie noticed the difference and striked first. Her blade whistled past my head as I ducked under the blade. I stabbed forward at Katsuie's arm, but she spun around the attack. She brought up her leg to kick me again, but this time, I jumped, doing a front flip and landed on the other side of Katsuie. I then jumped at her and kicked her in the side of the head, knocking her down to the ground and in a daze. She slowly started to get up, her blood hot with rage.

When she turned to face me, she had to block quickly. Our swords rang against each other, sparks hitting the ground. Her knees started to buckle under my pressure. Using all of her strength, she managed to move to her left and redirect my attack to her right. I tripped forward and my sword dug into the ground. She raised her sword and brought it down on me.

But stopped when she noticed that I wasn't there anymore. I appeared behind her, using a fast roll and grabbed her arm and straightened it out and brought my knee up into her elbow. She cried out in pain as her arm started to crack. She dropped her sword and I let go of her arm. But not before flipping her over me and throwing her into the ground.

She bounced off the ground and landed on her back where she continued to lay for a few seconds, catching her breath. Opening her eyes, she saw me approach her and she rolled around, onto her stomach and jumped up, fists at the ready. She breathed heavily and I breathed lightly.

She threw a straight right punch and I countered by hitting her hand away and throwing an upper punch into her jaw, sending her up into the air, before falling down onto hre back.

She was out cold.

* * *

Nobuna and the others stared at me, mouths open in amazement. I had beaten Katsuie and was barely injured. Goemon slapped me lightly on the back, by jumping up to reach it, Hanbei congratulated me, and Yoshimoto was blushing as she said that she she I was going to win since before them match even started.

Inuchiyo was happy for my win, but sad at Katsuie's lost, but still celebrated with me. Nagahide hellped Katsuie up, who was already starting to regain conciousness and Nobuna stood where she was, surprise all over her face. After everyone congratulated me, I first faced Katsuie.

"Congratulations..." She said to me, eyes down cast.

"Thanks. Don't worry; you were strong too. Probably the strongest person I've fought so far in this world." I gave her an emotionless smile and turned towards Nobuna. I walked over to her. "How was the match?" I asked her.

"Uh..." Nobuna started. "It was... well, um... you obviously cheated!" She finally yelled out. "There's no way you can beat Katsuie!"

"And yet I won. Either by cheating, or fairly, I still won. A win is a win, as they say."

"But, I- **ARGH**!" Nobuna yelled. She turned around and stormed away. She left the money from the bets behind her.

* * *

 **Okay. Let me know what you thought about the fight and ONLY the fight. Please share with me any tips if you have them, and anything you think that can help me with writing fight scenes; It has been a long time since I wrote a serious fighting scene so I am pretty rusty XD Thanks and goodbye and sweat nightmares.**


End file.
